Letters Back Home
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETED] Perhaps it was chance that Duo saw a painting with the exact same name of his own on display. Or perhaps it was destiny? Only time will tell. Shounen ai, 1x2 for now
1. Part 1: Meeting Heero Yuy

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters Back Home**

**Part 1**

He couldn't believe it. They were not exactly the same, but they were similar enough to make him gape. The colours across the canvas, the splash of bright hue against the starkness of white. It was chaos, it was order but most of all, it represented him, Duo Maxwell. It was a self portrait.

_Introspective._ That was the name of the painting.

Actually, it was the name of the painting next to it as well.

"No way…" He muttered still stunned. "It's even named the same. And I thought I was the only weirdo left on this planet."

He stood there for a while longer, his fingers twirling his three foot long braid in between them idly, drinking in the textures and the messages from the other painting, letting them flow into his soul. It held the same message as his own did. He was trying to show the world who Duo Maxwell was, in his own unassuming way. He shifted his glasses more securely on the bridge of his nose, trying to absorb as much as he could, the seemingly chaotic painting. All the time, wild thoughts ran through he head and they were all focused on who this mysterious artist was.

_Heero__ Yuy._

"I want to meet him," he whispered under his breath. "I want to know what kind of person he is. Is he like me? If I could just talk to him…" Then something clicked in his mind. "Treize!! Treize would know who he is."

Treize Kushrenada was a close friend of the Maxwell family and owner of this art gallery, amongst others. When Duo had shown a little talent in art, he had been swept up, figuratively speaking, into Treize's welcoming bosom. It was because of Treize that he had his 'masterpiece' hung one of the walls of his galleries especially reserved for amateur artists. And being sixteen, Duo had to admit he was nothing more than an amateur. Still, it was a good feeling to see his painting on a wall in a gallery.

Yes, Treize should know.

He whirled around, running toward the last place he remembered seeing the ginger haired man a while ago… and ran straight into another boy.

"Oh no," Duo cursed himself silently. "I'm so sorry." He adjusted his spectacles, which were on the verge of falling off his nose. "Are you alright?"

The other boy bent over, retrieving a fallen knapsack and straightened. He raised deep Prussian eyes to meet Duo's. "Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well."

Silence reigned for a long minute as Duo drank in the other teen. He had a mop of messy brown hair that kept falling insistently into his deep blue eyes. His features had a slight Asian cast to them but the blue eyes were wholly out of place within that face. Such an exotic face, one full of mystery. He didn't look like he smiled too often but didn't really have a forbidding expression either. This boy just seemed to be neutral about everything, as if he didn't care about anything. It was startling to see such an empty expression. He was around Duo's height, probably having an inch on the other boy, but not much more, and was just as slim as Duo was.

This person was one of contrast and was by far the most interesting Duo had ever had the chance to meet… erm, run into. Literally. He couldn't ignore the fact that this person was attractive and extremely easy on the eyes.

"…uhm… are you alright?" The other boy asked him, snapping him from his reverie.

A slow flush stole its way across Duo's fair skin, and suddenly, he was desperately trying to get away from this rather embarrassing situation. What was he doing admiring a guy? What was wrong with him? And the painting! He needed to ask Treize about it as well. That spurred him back to action, brushing past the other boy in a rush.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Really, I am sorry for running into you." He rushed off, looking for Treize, but before giving the retreating figure one last look.

He hoped that he wasn't going through one of those hormonal stages where he was willing to experiment on anything. But he had to admit, that person a while interest him.

"Treize!" Duo called out, skidding to a halt in front of the tall ginger haired man with ice blue eyes.

"Duo, you made it as well!" Treize greeted smiling, taking a long drag from a cigarette dangling carelessly from his fingers. "Feeling proud to see your painting in a gallery?"

Duo was currently hunched over, his hands resting on his knees and panting from exertion. "No… the… the…"

"Duo?" Treize bent over. "Are you alright?"

"Pic… pic… picture…" Duo gasped. He didn't understand why he was gasping like he did. It wasn't such a long run, but yet he was breathless all the same. What could it be that so effectively took his breath away?

"Aaaah, you saw your picture…"

"No!" Duo nearly growled. "The other picture next to mine."

Treize smiled. "Yes, isn't it wonderful? It was so unusual as well. It matched so well with your painting. It looked like it was originally one but framed into two, so I put them together." He levelled the young teen a curious look. "Why? Don't you like it? It even has the same name as yours."

Duo, finally regaining the missing air in his lungs, straightened. "Uhm, that's not it. What kind of person is Heero Yuy?"

The older man smiled, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Hmm…" He trailed off, pondering. "Well, like you, Heero's sixteen and cute as a button."

Cute as a… Duo stared at Treize disbelievingly. Did his friend just say cute as a _button_? The last time Treize had described anyone as cute as a button was his sister Hilde and she was anything but. So did it mean that Heero was a girl? Hmm… odd, the name sounded rather masculine. But then again, it was hard to tell these days with all these androgynous names running about. Even his own, Duo, who called their kid another word of double?

"Why the sudden interest?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to speak to Heero, I want to know what kind of person drew that painting." Duo's blue almost violet eyes were wide and earnest, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose about to fall.

Treise was surprised.

"Don't act like it's an odd request, Treize," Duo sighed. "I've grown out of the leave me alone phase years ago."

"Oh well, too bad. Heero left a while ago." Then ice blue eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be thinking of your entrance exam to high school instead?" Treize looked extremely concerned at the prospect that Duo might not get entry into a high school of his choice because he was too involved in art and this Heero Yuy person. He probably was because he assured Duo's parents that he would take full responsibility of Duo if he was to come to Sanc. In fact, he had guaranteed to take extreme good care of the braided boy while he was away from home.

While Duo didn't think his father would come after Treize with a hatchet if he failed the entrance exam, he would mind letting the sometimes flighty man think his father would. Some people just needed to have some perspective correction and Treize was one of them.

"I'm working on it," Duo hurried to reassure the taller man. Sometimes, his friend got to be like his mother, except ten times as bad.

Treize's expression turned serious. "You had better try your best, Duo. Sanc Academy is considered one of the best institutions for art. It would do you good to be able to get in there." He draped an arm around Duo's shoulders, dragging him along as they walked through the gallery. "You have talent, raw as it may be. But I think you need more exposure. Something to shape your talent into something truly inspiring."

Duo felt enormously pleased by this phrase. Treize was known in the artistic community as one with an eye for only the best. So if someone like him said that Duo could be something of a rather promising artist, it meant a lot to the braided teen. Since Treize had so much belief in him, he would strive to work harder, do better. He would pass the entrance exam.

"Besides," the tall man leaned forward, his lips brushing the shorter teen's ears. "Heero is also enrolling into that school."

Whatever thoughts that came from Treize's comments disappeared at that announcement.

Heero Yuy, the person that seemed to share his every thoughts, share his every emotion and able to put that message across in a painting. That Heero Yuy would be trying for the same school he was.

Oh, for a chance to be able to meet.

XXxxXX

"So, today's the last day of your entrance exam?" Duo's sister Hilde placed a large plate of pancakes in front of the teen.

She was another reason why Duo's parents allowed him to move almost three thousand miles away from home. While Hilde wasn't exactly disciplinary teacher material, she was enough to keep the sometimes mischievous boy in line. Of course, the keyword in this case was sometimes. However much he loved his sister, staying with her for the next two or three years would definitely cause a murder to occur within the household. It was either his death or hers or if they were really lucky, they might die killing each other.

Therefore, he had already decided to move into a dorm in the event that he did manage to pass. He had been rather fortunate. For the last two days, the exams had been rather easy. He had confidence that he would indeed pass. However, searching for Heero Yuy came up blank. He didn't even know what she looked like and couldn't very well go around asking people if they drew a painting called 'Introspective'. That would just too weird, even for him.

Besides, Sanc was still a rather uncomfortable place for him. It was a few times larger than his small hometown tucked into the corner of America and for someone who had rarely ventured out of the town's borders, Sanc was indeed a confusing place to be. There were multitudes of people here and searching for Heero was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Even the academy had over five hundred students. It was almost impossible without a description.

Treize had provided more but they were along the lines of hair as soft as silk and skin as fair as the sunrise. At that point Duo had walked out on the eccentric man with a disgusted huff. He had once described Duo's skin as smooth as an egg shell. It was _really_ flattering.

"Duo…" Hilde waved her hand in front of her dazed brother's face, startling him from what appeared to be deep thought.

"What?" Duo almost snapped.

"You're going to be late," she tapped her watch.

"Oh crap!" Duo bolted out of his chair, grabbing bag and glasses. He was fortunate that the school wasn't that far away or he would kiss all chances of going there good bye. Still, it was a chore navigating the many people that were almost perpetually around. He wasn't used to being jostled or touched. While he was more acceptant to human contact than a few years ago, he was in no means tactile.

He made it into class in the nick of time, with the teacher giving him a rather disapproving look. He took a deep breath, staring at the paper which was placed face down in front of him. He could do this.

"You may turn your papers over," the teacher announced and for the next two hours, Duo lost himself in the exam.

It felt like a second has passed before the teacher announced that time was up. Duo put down his pen with a deep sigh. He looked around, seeing similar looks of despair mirrored on his other, possibly, future classmates' expression. So, he wasn't the only one that found today's paper a pain. He return a smile at a blond sitting to his left as his paper was collected.

"I think my brain just got squished out with the last exam," the blond sighed dramatically.

Duo shrugged. "Well, it's over now." He started packing up, getting ready to go home. Before that, his eyes made a quick glance around the room, wondering yet again could any one of them be Heero Yuy. As he turned back, he was shocked to see the blond standing right in front of him.

Unable to help himself, he took a step back. Human contact was okay, but human contact from a stranger…

"Hi, I'm Quatre Winner," the blond smiled warmly extending his hand.

Duo took it tentatively. "Hello, Duo Maxwell."

"I hope to see you around," he gushed. "Oh no, the time, Rashid is going to kill me! Well, bye," he waved exuberantly before running out the door.

The braided boy stood there, smiling at Quatre. He was really a whirlwind but if these were the people who were going to spend the next two years with him, it wouldn't be such a trial being here.

"Oh well," he muttered to himself, gathering his bag and following Quatre's earlier path out the door. He sighed rather mournfully. Still no Heero. Just who was this person…

The rest of his thoughts were cut off as someone bumped into him rather abruptly and rather painfully. Then Duo heard it, the soft crunch sounding somewhere on the floor. Alright, finally, after three years of threatening to fall off his nose, his glasses had actually succeeded.

"Aaah, my glasses!" Duo exclaimed, staring down at the pitiful looking mess on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," the person in front of Duo apologised, bending over to help him pick up his rather ruined pair of spectacles.

Duo bent over as well. "No, it's fine, I wasn't looking either."

Their fingers brushed and a jolt of something went through Duo. He lifted his eyes and stared directly into a pair of very familiar dark blue ones.

"Hey, you're from the gallery," the boy observed, a tiniest of smile curving his lips. That was enough to bring about a huge change of expression.

_Wow, now that is as cute as a button,_ Duo thought silently to himself. _He definitely should smile more._

"Yeah, only in reverse," Duo quipped easily. He kneeled down, and picked up the rest of his broken glasses and pocketed it.

"You are also taking the entrance exam?" The other teen asked.

Duo started walking toward the bus station, the other boy following behind. "Yes, I heard this was the best place for arts."

"You draw too?" Came a surprised enquiry. "But I guess it is expected. Not many our age would hang around an art gallery."

Duo laughed lightly. "Yes, I managed to bore many friends to sleep by merely suggesting that."

The boy laughed, his bright teeth flashing in the sun. Duo was taken aback of how different, how open, how charming the boy looked with what wide smile. Then he shook himself. What was wrong with him? He was checking out that boy _again_.

"Look, I'll pay for your glasses," the boy offered.

Duo shrugged. "It's fine. My dad's an ophthalmologist, I can get these things for free if I want to. Really," he assured the dark haired teen who looked rather guilty.

"But are you going to be alright?" The boy asked, obviously worried.

Duo guessed the other teen was afraid he might walk into an open manhole or something. "I'll be fine. I'm not that blind. Really."

The boy nodded, still a little uncertain. "Well, uhm, nice meeting you… again. That's my bus," he said, running up the approaching vehicle.

Duo smiled as he watched the other person board the bus. It was funny but he felt a sense of loss seeing him leave. Still he was glad he met a nice person today. Wait, two nice people, he had nearly forgotten about the blond whirlwind by the name of Quatre Winner. It was just too bad he couldn't find Heero Yuy.

"Hey!" The boy called from the doorway of the bus. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Heero Yuy. Hope to see you around someday."

Duo was still standing there fifteen minutes after the bus left.

Cute. As. A. Button.

Heero Yuy was a guy.

Damn that stupid Treize!

tbc…

That's it for now!


	2. Part 2: Meeting Duo Maxwell

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 2**

Hilde wouldn't stop laughing, she couldn't actually, despite the scathing glare she got from her little brother.

"It's not funny," Duo protested, throwing a pillow and succeeded in hitting Hilde in the face.

"I can't help it. Your mooning about for days... all for a guy!" She stammered through her giggles.

"It's not my fault that Treize is lousy at describing people! He said Heero was as cute as a button and I remembered him using that same description for you. Though that one was completely off the mark." Duo got a whack on the back of his head for his efforts. "That's why I thought..."

Hilde finally managed to control her mirth and sat facing her brother. "Well, you should be glad. I thought for a moment that you were infatuated with this Heero. Heero, how masculine can this name sound before you think he's a guy?"

"Well, my name has been mistaken for that of a girl before!" Duo protested, trying to stop a blush that threatened. Hilde was half right when she said that her brother had a crush on Heero. Perhaps he did.

Hilde collapsed into paroxysms of laughter once again, that comment having tickled a memory. "Oh yes, I remembered that disappointed look on that guy's face when he realised he had written a love letter to the wrong Maxwell sibling!"

"He appeared to prefer my penmanship better than yours," Duo shot back. "At least he could understand what I was writing."

"Why you..." Hilde leapt toward her brother and the familiar tussling of the Maxwell siblings ensued. After a few moments, Hilde sat up, ruffling her brother's long chestnut hair and tugging at his messy braid. "Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready to move out of here?" She asked.

Duo sat up gasping. His sister had been sitting him just a while ago. Moving out, yes to the dorm. He had been ecstatic when he found out that he had passed the entrance exam and now would be starting school at Sanc Academy. He wondered if Heero got in as well.

"You're just glad to get me out of your hair," Duo accused with a teasing smile.

"Of course," Hilde agreed, stretching as she got to her feet. "Anything to have the apartment to myself and have the occasional orgy with a horde of strange men on the weekends."

Duo got up as well, laughing lightly. "Right, as if anyone would be interested in a woman that doesn't have the necessary equipment to be female," he jeered, looking pointedly at Hilde's rather flat chest. He wisely ran out of the room at the first yell of outrage. He was laughing breathlessly as he leaned against the closed door, and after the first pound of fist against the wood panel, it was silent.

He stared at his room, now filled with boxes and bags. He really wasn't in the mood to pack some more tonight. Oh well, it can wait till tomorrow. He crawled under the nest of covers and fell asleep.

XXxxXX

"Duo..." A familiar voice called out his name in a sing song manner. "Hey, Duo."

Duo looked around, his lips widened into a smile as he caught sight of Heero. "Heero, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," Heero said, looking slightly bashful.

Duo could deny the warmth flooding him at that pronouncement. He took a step closer. "Really?"

Heero nodded. "Yes."

Duo stood in front of the other boy, staring deeply at him. There was something very attractive about Heero, even though he was male. His hand seemed to move with its own will as it came up to cup Heero's soft cheek. His thumb ran over the high cheekbones. He smiled as Heero nuzzled into his touch.

Heero was exactly like his painting, beautiful, mysterious, full of hidden warmth. In one word, perfect. Duo pulled Heero closer, pressing their lips together. They felt warm, soft as Heero responded sweetly to the kiss. Arms crept around Duo's neck, pulling him tightly up against the other boy's body. He lowered his head, nipping Heero's smooth neck. A low moan was his answer.

Slowly, nimble fingers came up to bare Heero's shirt. Duo pushed the material over the other boy's shoulders, revealing a well sculpted chest and slightly tanned skin. As his hand dipped further, Heero moaned again. It was a sound filled with endless pleasure. The braided teen unbuckled Heero's pants with amazing ease and skill, slipping the zip down.

His hand reached under the material of the tan slacks...

And he woke up screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Duo sat up in his bed, eyes as wide as saucers. "Wh...wha... what the hell was that?" He cried, his hand fisting the sleep shirt over his chest. He shook his head vehemently, trying to clear his head of the images and the stirring in his nether regions.

How could he have such thoughts about a boy? And he actually enjoyed it! Aaaah, no, forget about it, forget about it.

He suddenly stopped the violent shaking of his head. He suddenly remembered seeing something like that in Hilde's room. Hmm, maybe because he had accidentally seen some of it the other day and his mind mixed everything up. He might have ended up dreaming about Heero and him purely by accident. Yes, that was it.

Still, curiosity got the better of him and he found himself creeping into Hilde's room and going through her rather shockingly large horde of yaoi mangas. He was lucky his sister was once again out for the night. Hilde would definitely take machete to his head if she found out that he had been going through her stuff, especially her yaoi mangas. Who had ever thought she would be such a fangirl? He stared at the box full of slim volumes, debating with himself if he should touch it. He poked at one experimentally, making sure it won't jump up and bite his finger. Suddenly he wondered if sleep deprivation was responsible for any part of his momentary insanity.

Taking a deep breath he pulled out a random book and started paging through them. It started out with a wild flip and him only seeing glimpses of pictures and limbs. Of course, morbid fascination won out and the flipping got slower and slower as he started studying the figures, sometimes turning the book around to get a better view.

"Wow, can people really do this?" He whispered a question. "Looks like someone would have a pulled muscle before long."

"And you are going to have worse than a pulled muscle," Hilde's ominous voice came from behind.

Duo yelped loudly. The angel of death hath descended.

XXxxXX

Duo yawned, slamming his hand on the alarm clock. It served to effectively shut off its nagging beeps. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Yup, he was at his dorm room, having successfully escaped Hilde's wrath. He was accused of putting finger prints all over her valued yaoi mangas. He sleepily trudged to his shared bathroom for a shower. Today was first day of school and it wouldn't do to be late. Perhaps he could be late at a later date. Besides, he was famous for standing in the hallway as punishment in his old school. He saw no reason not to introduce this tradition to his new school.

He took one last look at the mirror, checking his appearance and making sure his new contact lenses didn't fall out of his eyes. After his tendencies of crashing into people, he had decided that contacts were much safer than spectacles, at least during school hours. He took his bag and headed out the door. Opposite him, someone was also getting ready to leave for school. It was an oriental boy, with a rather serious expression on his face. His longish hair was gathered neatly and tied severely into a ponytail.

"Getting ready for classes?" He asked, locking the door behind him.

Duo nodded, smiling a little shyly.

"Chang Wu Fei," he introduced himself, sticking his hand out. "First year."

"Duo Maxwell," the long haired teen shook the other's hand. "Same."

The two kept each other company walking toward the building that housed the classrooms. "What class are you in?" Wu Fei asked.

"Uhm..." Duo started fumbling in his bag and pulled out his class schedule. "Class C."

The Chinese smiled. "Me too. I'll catch up with you later then. I have to do something at the administration office."

"Alright," Duo waved a good bye to his new found friend. Perhaps the people in Sanc weren't so bad after all.

The classrooms were housed in one building but finding the correct classroom proved to be a pain. Duo soon realised that while he wasn't lost, he was thoroughly confused. It took him almost fifteen minutes to find the right room when it had been under his nose all along.

"Damn it, I knew it was this one," Duo cursed after being kindly shown all the way back down to the third floor by a nice senior by the name of Alex.

"Hey!"

Duo turned, wondering who would sound so delighted to see him. "He... Heero!" It was so stupid but he couldn't contain a grin. "You got in too?"

Heero was smiling, bigger and brighter than Duo had ever seen in their two rather accident filled meetings. "Yes. What class are you in?"

"Class C," Duo pointed to the door. "Took me forever to find this place. It's a bleeding maze!"

Heero kept silent, merely staring at Duo, looking extremely pleased at something. "Looks like we are in the same class..." He frowned suddenly. "You know what, I don't know you name."

The braided teen suddenly felt his heartbeat speeding up. This was it, the moment of truth. Would Heero realise who he was? Would he even care? Perhaps he was the only one that gave such importance to that painting and the titles and what it meant to him and how it made him and...

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, looking concerned.

"Ye... Yes." Well, here goes. "My name is Du..."

"Boys, class is starting, please take you seats," a middle aged man spoke from behind them, startling both boys.

Heero shrugged, going through the doorway. "Well, you can tell me later perhaps."

Duo felt like a thousand needles were poking through his brain. What a stupid thing! It was at the tip of his tongue. _Perhaps it was the best?_ He thought forlornly as he was being ushered into the classroom. Perhaps Heero didn't even notice that there were two paintings with the same name. Perhaps he was just obsessing for nothing.

With such and other more morose thoughts coupled with the disturbing dream he had had about inappropriate things he had wanted, _in his dream_, to do to Heero, he took a seat somewhere in the middle of the class. He let out a soft huffing breathing, wishing this day would just end. There form teacher followed close behind and took his place in the front of the room. Mr Smith, as he introduced himself as, laid down a few ground rules of what he expected of the class and what would their lives at the Academy would be like for the next few years. Duo, sinking in despair of his own creation, drowned out most of the monologue.

"You will now introduce yourselves," Mr Smith declared, pointing at one of the boys sitting in the front.

Duo recognised him as Quatre, the same blond he had met on the last day of his exam. The slight teen walked confidently to the front of the room and flashed everyone a blinding smile.

"Hello, my name is Quatre R. Winner. I am from the Middle East. Very nice to meet you all." With another bright smile, he returned to his seat.

Winner... wait, Winner Industries, not that Winner? Duo gaped. He knew many powerful and wealthy families sent their heirs to Sanc Academy but Winner? They were one of the richest families there were. He was caught staring at Quatre even after he sat down who gave him a friendly wink. Duo stopped himself from shaking his head in disbelief. A Winner this down to earth? Now this was a total surprise.

Next up was a boy with a rather odd, gravity defying hair style. Or perhaps his family dealt in hairstyling products. The boy was taller than most his age, with light brown hair that rest over one side of his face, permanently obscuring one of his brilliant green eyes.

"I'm Triton Bloom, from Italy. Please call me Trowa," he said, a voice deep and smooth as velvet. Duo could hear the girls sighing and swooning in turns. They had liked Quatre, he was cute and adorable, but Tri... Trowa, this was someone to have a crush over.

And... Heero too? Duo hoped not. It disturbed him to think someone would hide around Heero's locker, slipping him love letters.

Next was the Chinese boy he met this morning. He shot everyone a rather cold glare, which was at odds with the friendly gesture he got this morning, before returning to his seat without another word.

A few more introductions continued before it got to Heero's turn. The boy walked to the front of the room with an almost nonchalant air about him. He really did seem rather disinterested about everything around him.

"Heero Yuy, Japan." He started walking back toward his seat, saving a small smile for Duo on the way back.

Mr Smith was left rather speechless at this abrupt speech. He was stunned for a brief moment before his gaze fell on Duo. "You, with the braid, your turn."

Duo took a deep breath, pushing his chair back. Well, here goes nothing. If Heero didn't recognise his name, it would not only be a shock, but probably a disappointment as well. He faced the class, unused to such attention on his person. Almost by habit, he drew comfort from his braid, gripping it and playing with the ends.

"I'm from America," Duo smiled nervously. "Duo Maxwell is my na..."

There was a harsh sound of chair scraping across floor. Heero was standing, his hands braced on the desk in front of him, a look of stunned surprise mingled with indescribable joy written all over his face.

"...me," Duo finished, his heart taking a leap. Could it be? Heero did recognise his name?

"You... _you're_ Duo Maxwell?" Heero said.

"Yes..." Duo felt inordinately pleased. The obsessing was indeed mutual. There was a sudden patter of footsteps and Heero was standing right in front of him. Then arms were thrown around his neck in a tight squeeze.

"I've wanted to meet you," Heero whispered, burying his face in the crook of Duo's neck.

Duo stood there stock still, the feel of Heero's lips moving against his skin in that hushed tone rendering him immobile. A weird sensation ran through him. Something was happening to him, but what?

He was abruptly aware of the shocked expressions of his new classmates not to mention the furious whispering that was now spreading like wildfire, especially amongst the girl. He knew what this looked like and he felt dread slowly pooling in his stomach. Had he just landed in a pool of crazed yaoi fangirls that could possibly rival Hilde?

Cheers, hoots and catcalls suddenly filled the air.

Right, yaoi fangirls.

And this was just the beginning.

tbc...

Whee, next up. The letters part hasn't started yet. But it will soon, next chappie actually.

SF: It initially was to be 10 chappies, but I think right now it might be a chappie or two more.

Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Part 3: Waking up is hard to do

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters Back Home**

**Part 3**

_Hello Hentai Hilde, [Pervert]_

_Hey, it rhymes as well. I am writing to you because mom and dad have yet to master the use of the Internet and email. So I am hoping you won't be spewing too many lies about what I have been doing here. I will also count on you to censor the more interesting things that I have been doing at school. Don't forget, I do have that picture of what you did after that all night party. I told you a digital camera would be good for blackmail material._

_So anyway.__ I have been here for a while now and I am getting used to the way of life here. Packed busses and crowded streets seem to be the way of life here. I am slowly getting used to cafeteria food. I know you are laughing when you found out I had a horrible reaction to them the first time I ate cafeteria food, so stop it. I really didn't enjoy paying homage to the porcelain god the entire day. Luckily Heero was there to take care of me._

_Hmm, Heero is another matter that I have gotten used to. I didn't tell you this, but he hugged my on the first day of school. Get you mind out of the gutter, you fangirl! He was just shocked that he met me. Apparently, he has been looking for me since the art gallery. I guess this is what you call destiny or that kind of shit right? Shit being the technical term for it. So, Heero aside things are pretty well normal. Except for the part where my classmates thing Heero has a thing for me. They are pretty convinced that we are going to be a couple before the year is out. And leading that pack of 'believers' are two girls, one of them is Wu Fei's girlfriend, Mei Lan and another red head named Mareimaiea. You remember Wu Fei right? The one that has a stick up his ass all the time? _

_Right, Duo Maxwell, interested in a boy that way? That would be the day. Heero is a very good friend. One that can cook pretty well._

_You know what is weird, he seems different from the first time I met him. Before this, he was rather cold, and aloof but recently, I have seen him opening up. He actually smiles these days. And he doesn't act like his face is going to split anytime or something. It is rather mind boggling._

_Well, time for me to head off to bed now. Heero has been nagging me about waking up late and being late for class. He is such a mother hen sometimes._

_Duo M._

Hilde smiled as she read through the email once again. Her brother might be oblivious but she definitely wasn't. There was something going on between Heero and Duo, even if they both wasn't aware of it just yet.

Perhaps she would call her brother up and enlighten him on the situation that he seemed to be blind to. Right after she ransacks the house for that incriminating picture.

On second thoughts, let those two idiots find out themselves. This would be payback enough for the picture. She wished she would be able to see Duo's face when he realised that he was already in love with Heero Yuy.

XXxxXX

It was always the same. It was blue, everything was blue. It was always blue.

He floated in a sea of it, weightless and comforting. He could hear a soothing thudding sound, slow and measured. It was soon accompanied by two faster pounding, but just as measured, just as soothing. He curled up feeling the warmth envelope him.

There was someone next to him, sleeping in the same small space. He couldn't see the other person but he felt him there, always. He had been there with him since the beginning of his consciousness. He really wanted to see that other person.

He hoped this time he would.

Violet/blue shot open, staring at the space next to him. He let out a disappointed sigh only to find it empty once again. Soon, the nagging beeps began to register.

Duo's hand shot out from under the cocoon of covers and slammed on the poor defenceless alarm clock. Suddenly, there was blessed silence before a groan of pain sounded from under the lump of comforters.

"I hate mornings," Duo whined, creeping out from under the bedspread. A pair of blue/violet eyes peeped out before a head covered with reddish brown hair and a severely tousled braid followed. He say up, toppling the covers to his lap, stretching. He had a dream again. As always he woke up alone, woke up seeing nothing but a lump of covers or a pillow next to him. When will he wake one day and see him?

He let out a small sigh, staring at the four walls that made up his room in the boy's dorm. Well, for the next few years, this would be a home away from home, if he didn't want one of Hilde's many friends to accidentally to crash in his room, in his bed, right next to him, without a stitch of clothing on her body. That had been a real shock and since then, he had begun to spend most weekends at school. While he was sure that his sister's friend had no intention of ridding him of his bothersome virginity, she had come awfully close. That was until he woke up and screamed bloody murder.

He had told Heero of his decision and was rather shocked to see how quickly his decision was supported. In fact, after the initial mirth of him waking up with a naked woman, Heero failed to see how it could be amusing any longer. In fact, he had insisted Duo stay away from furiously partying sisters and their shameless friends.

"Seducing minors," Heero had muttered over and over. "Have you arrested, why don't I?"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Oi, Duo, wake up."

Duo was jolted out of reverie and he smiled. It was routine for a long while now, since Heero had found out what a reluctant riser his friend was. Heero had made a pact with the other three that lived in the dorm, namely Wu Fei, Trowa and Quatre to take turns waking Duo up after nearly one week of being punished for being late. Today was obviously Heero's turn.

While he didn't live on school grounds, the Japanese boy somehow managed to make it to school extra early to wake Duo, eat breakfast together and walk him to class. Duo found his friend lived a rather militaristic life. He was always strict, proper and extremely disciplined with himself. It was only around Duo that he deigned to relax.

"Duo. You lazy ass, wake up now," Heero knocked harder, sounding a tad more irritated.

If Duo didn't open the door soon, it would be forced open. That had happened once. He scrambled out of bed and yanked the door open. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up." He let his friend in, yawning widely.

Heero smiled at his sleep-dishevelled friend and the rather chaotic room that he recognised as Duo's normal living habits. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

Duo yawned again, climbing into bed. His eyes were drooping already. "Make me."

There was a short bark of laughter coming from the Japanese a split second before he realised the folly of challenging Heero Yuy. He felt himself being bodily lifted, the covers flying.

"Heero!!" Duo protested. "Let me down now!" He yelled as the door was kicked open and he was carried down the hallway to the showers. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be pretty.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wu Fei open his room door at the commotion, saw a Duo totting Heero, rolled his eyes in resignation and closed the door again. While the Chinese was a good friend, he was rather uncomfortable with public displays of affection, even one such as Heero throwing him into the shower to wake him up. Trowa and Quatre had also taken to loitering around the hallways each time Heero performed a 'wake up call'.

"That is freaking cold, Heero Yuy!" Duo threw a bar of soap at Heero, who dodged it easily.

The Japanese stood at the doorway, chuckling softly at the sight of his friend shivering under the cold spray of the shower. Duo's pyjamas were plastered to his body like a second skin.

"That's what hot water is for, Duo," Heero said patronisingly, picking up the soap and passing it back to Duo. "Take you shower. You have five minutes before I return to collect you." He left the American to bathe in peace.

Duo quickly divested himself of the wet clothes, cursing Heero for his highhandedness. Then a reluctant smile curved his lips. It had become such routine, such tradition during Heero's wake up call day that the other students had stopped staring agog at the sight but instead merely kept out of the way. He shut of the shower spray, squeezing the excess water out of his long braid of hair. It was going to be soggy for the rest of the day, thanks to Heero. With a towel tucked around his waist, he stepped out of the shower, only to find neatly placed next to the sink, his toothbrush, ready with toothpaste spread over it.

"Heero, you idiot," Duo smiled, a warm feeling engulfing him. It was odd, he had known Heero for only a short while, but he felt like he had known the other boy forever. Perhaps it had started from the painting. It still startled him how alike there were.

After finishing up, he walked back to his room. The door was ajar and peeping in, he saw Heero packing his bag, stacking up his book and placing them carefully, neatly inside. His uniform was already spread out on the bed.

The door was yanked open. "Well, come in," Heero growled. "What are you doing loitering out in the hallway for?"

Duo responded by sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"Ten minutes, Duo." Heero left the room.

The American stared at his now neat room and shook his head. Sometimes he felt rather guilty for making Heero his maid. Looking at his watch, he quickly donned his uniform and picked up his bag. He opened the door to find Heero leaning against the wall outside.

"You're late," Heero complained.

"Not if you run," Duo threw back, taking off toward the school. "And thanks to you, my braid is wet!"

They managed to get to class on time, and not risk Duo standing in the hall until the next period again. In fact, the first period teacher wasn't even in yet. The two flopped into their seats, panting.

"New record," Quatre announced to the rest of the class. "Duo Maxwell is five minutes early!"

To the American's embarrassment, the entire class exploded into cheers. Heero suppressed a smile. There was a pool going about how early Duo could be to class and if he was early for that period for more than five times, the person would win all the money in the pool. On time and one minute early bets were off limits, since that was just too obvious.

"Thanks a lot, Quatre," Duo said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The smiling Arabian was saved from further insult when their teacher walked in for class. Duo listened with half an ear, fiddling with his damp braid. It was making him uncomfortable, but he hadn't had the time to dry it earlier. So when break time came around, Duo shot out of his seat in a rush.

"Duo, where…" Heero started, then understanding dawned. "I was thinking of having that. Are you gamed?"

"No onions…" Duo answered, poking his head in.

"Extra mayo," Heero concluded. "I know. I was thinking the same thing. So two tuna sandwiches no onions extra mayo. Meet you there."

"Right," Duo nodded his head, disappearing from view. He could see the surprised stares from his friends at their rather broken communication that both seemed to understand each other so well. Quatre had mentioned something about them sounding like husband and wife, ending each other's sentences. But Duo didn't find it anything odd. It was like finding a really old friend after a long time.

He reached the roof a few moments later. He took the rubber band off his braid, spreading his damp hair in the wind. The day wasn't awfully warm and there was a pleasant wind blowing, drying his hair. He would deal with the braiding later. Heero came with lunch moments later and they ate in companionable silence. When they were done, they sat side by side, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Want me to help you with your hair?" Heero smiled, pulling out a brush.

Duo nodded. "You know me best."

Heero knelt behind Duo, pulling the brush through the slightly tangled mass. "Hey, Duo," he said after a while.

"Hmm?" Duo mumbled, his eyes closed, enjoying Heero's attention to his hair. Who knew it was it felt so good.

"What colour do you think is most lonely?"

Duo pondered a moment. "Well, blue I think." He heard a soft sniff of laughter from Heero. He turned slightly, curious.

"I knew you would say that. In your painting, you had a splash of colour. Everything seemed so warm except for a slight corner of blue." Heero was silent for a while. "It seemed rather lonely, yet I felt it was extremely important to you."

"Lonely… important…" The braided teen was surprised. He had never expected Heero to be able to read him so well. Then again, why would he be surprised? The Japanese teen had practically read his mind and drew a near mirror image of his own painting. Perhaps he should tell Heero about his dream. "I guess you are right. I guess that small patch represents my other half that had gone."

"Other half? Gone?" Heero's hands stilled.

"Yeah, I had a twin. He died before he was born actually," Duo stared far away, into the blue, blue sky. He felt Heero's hands starting to braid his hair again but now, it felt more like petting. Heero seemed to be comforting him. "My parents named him Solo, he was my older brother. So I become Duo. Odd names I know." He laughed a little. "For as long as I have lived, I had been having these dreams. Everything in it is blue. I can't see anything, but I can hear his heartbeat, and mine and my mothers. I could feel him with me, together. But when I open my eyes…" Duo trailed off.

"You are disappointed you don't see him?" Heero stroked Duo's braid gently.

Duo turned, catching his friend's eye. "Not really, I am just disappointed that I don't see anyone."

"Well," Heero came around, hunkering in front of Duo. "I hope you find your other half one day."

They looked at each other, exchanging a smile. The silence stretched for a while as they shared a moment together.

Heero spied his watch and stood up. "Well, class is going to start soon. Let's go." He bent over, offering a hand to Duo.

Duo stared up at Heero for a while before taking the other's hand in his own. "Yeah, we probably should before Wu Fei sends out a search party for you."

"Who had ever thought he would be your best champion?" Heero chuckled, tugging Duo along. They had walked for a while now but the Japanese gave no sign of letting go of Duo's hand.

It didn't even cross Duo's mind to pull away, to retrieve his hand. It felt good having someone hold his hand like that. Heero's palm was warm, firm and strong. It felt exactly how Heero was, how Heero made him feel all the time. He could trust Heero, he was comfortable with him. It was a very good feeling.

He didn't want to let go.

tbc


	4. Part 4: Kissing is hard to do

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters Back Home**

**Part 4**

_Horrible_ _Hilde_

_No, you are delusional. We aren't a couple. Please get your head out of the toilet. The websites you sent me are completely out of line. Informational, but completely out of line._

_Does the phrase 'my eyes, my eyes' mean anything to you?___

_And what the hell do you mean by blackmail material? That naked woman in bed picture is _your _fault. Now you want me to tell you everything between me and Heero? I can't believe you! _

_Pissed and disgusted,_

_Duo_

XXxxXX

"…okay?"

Duo rested his chin on his palm, staring off into space. Those horrible, well not horrible, but embarrassing sites that Hilde gave him were now etched into his mind. For some reason, he thought about the dream he had about Heero when they first met.

"Duo," Heero waved his hand in front of the other boy's face. "Are you listening to me?"

Duo started. "Uhm?? Hmm? What?" Heero's face swam into view and for a moment he was reminded of the dream… the one where his lips were buried in Heero's… A slow, hot flush started creeping up his neck and proceeded to take over the majority of his face.

"I was saying that I am coming over to you room after school. We have some studying to do," Heero rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Duo was mesmerised by the movement of Heero's lips, his eyes tracing them as the other boy spoke. If it was possible, he grew even redder. He now looked like he had a very bad sunburn. "Y…yeah… sure… no problem."

Heero narrowed his eyes, looking at Duo. "Are you alright? You looked rather flushed." He leaned closer, peering deeply into the American's face. He reached up and pressed his hand to Duo's forehead. "Hmm… you don't feel feverish."

Duo was stunned speechless; completely mesmerised by the handsome face now only a few inches from his. Heero's eyes were so beautiful, so deep and dark, like the deepest oceans. Duo felt like he could drown in them. His lashes were also so long, and they look like dark fans highlighted on bronze cheeks. Blue/violet eyes dipped slightly, and Duo found his attention glued to a pair of soft pink lips. They were perfectly moulded, like the rest of Heero's body, and they look horribly tasty, delicious even. Duo wondered what it would be like to touch them… with his own.

His mind drifted to the dream once again. Heero's lips had tasted soft and warm but infinitely sweet in his dream. Would they continue to do so in real life? Would they feel like Heero's hands? Would they make him feel secured and comforted as well? Unconsciously, Duo lifted his hands, bringing them closer to cup Heero's cheeks. He wanted to hold them there forever, keep Heero close to him.

Heero's smooth, soft skin was only a hair's breath from his hand, the soft heat of the Japanese ghosting over his sensitive palms. Those eyes, those blue, blue eyes. They were so close now, so large, so perfect so…

"Duo," Heero asked a little concerned. "Are you alright? Your face looks kind of puffy. Are you having an allergic reaction to something?"

Duo yelped loudly, and flung himself back. What was he thinking? What was he _doing_? He was going to kiss Heero, he had wanted to kiss Heero. Oh God, what was wrong with him? Heero was his friend. One didn't kiss one's friends… did they?

Unfortunately for Duo, the desk behind him couldn't support his weight and he sent it toppling to the floor. Everything scattered with a loud crash.

"Duo!" Heero called out, running over to his friend's side. "Are you okay?"

Duo just laid there, a little dazed. His mind was reeling. He had almost kissed his friend, not just any friend, but a _guy _friend. It must be the dream, he was thinking about the dream. The dream where he nearly ra… took Heero in a most inappropriate fashion. He flushed again. Of course, then he realised his position. He was sprawled all over the floor, and attracting a gathering throng of concerned friends.

"Duo, are you alright?" Mei Lan, was squatting at his side, looking at him with worry in her eyes. Apparently, he had made no move to pick himself up from his awkward sprawl for a long while now.

Heero was yanking off various pieces of furniture from Duo's side. "Don't move. You might have broken something."

Wu Fei was now at Mei Lan's side as well. "What happened?" He asked urgently.

"I'm fine," Duo waved his hand at everyone, snapping out of his daze. "Nothing broken."

"Are you sure?" Heero asked, catching Duo's flailing hand and pulling him up.

The moment Duo's hand came into contact with Heero's a flush stole up skin again. He nodded jerkily. He stood there while he proved to Heero that he didn't need to visit the nurses' office before he could move out of the observant eyes of his friends.

"So we are going to study today?" Duo asked, quickly packing up his stuff, unable to look Heero in the face.

Heero frowned, looking at Duo for a moment before nodding. "Yes, if you are up to it."

Duo nodded vehemently, still looking at his hands. He let out sigh of relief as Heero moved away to clear his own things while Trowa and Quatre helped Wu Fei to put the fallen desks back in place. He felt a slap on the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you?" Trowa asked, obviously amused. "It's not everyday we see Duo Maxwell fall off his seat."

"He was flailing like a fish even," Quatre laughed openly, leaning against the desks, gasping for breath. He was attacked rather viciously by a crushed ball of paper.

"Duo," Heero called out, waiting for his friend by the door. "Bye everyone." He waved at everyone while waiting for Duo to catch up with him.

The American slung his back across his shoulder and bade a quick farewell with his friends before taking off with the Japanese. He kept in stride with Heero as they walked back to the dorms, all the time staring at his own feet. He couldn't believe what he almost did. He nearly molested his friend, his best friend. How could he ever face Heero again? He was an animal, a true animal. The trip back was rather silent, with Heero shooting his friend concerned looks ever so often. Duo knew Heero was confused at this sudden silence but he couldn't face the Japanese even if his life depended on it. The door to his dorm was quickly opened and both boys fell into it.

Heero dropped inelegantly on the carpeted floor and started dragging out his books, spreading them all over. Duo eased himself opposite his friend, sneaking peeks at the Japanese. He couldn't help it, but he couldn't get his eyes off the other's lips. He wondered yet again how it would feel to have them pressed against his own.

No, no, no!! He shook his head furiously. He was not Hentai Hilde _pervert_. He would not have hentai thoughts about his friend. He felt Heero's boring gaze but he couldn't meet the other's eyes. Nothing above the neck, nothing!

"Duo," Heero started, his voice low and serious, causing Duo to look up at him.

"Yeah?" Duo muttered a little shyly. His friend had a very odd expression dancing about in his face.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" The dark haired teen asked, not a trace of embarrassment in sight.

"Wh… wha… wha… what?" Duo backed up a little. What should he answer, yes or no, the truth of not? Has he kissed anyone… in his dreams? Yes, Heero. Has he kissed anyone? Almost, also Heero.

Heero took a deep breath. "Well, because I want to kiss you." He stopped, looking at Duo. "Can I?"

Duo knew he was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way he was awake. He had come home and halfway through studying he had fallen asleep. That had to be it. He was dreaming a nice little dream. Heero couldn't have possibly read his mind. He couldn't have known Duo had almost kissed him today, couldn't know that…

"I'm sorry if this came as a surprise," Heero started to get a slight tinge of red around his cheeks at Duo's prolonged silence. He hurried on to explain. "It's just that I've been thinking about… you and I for a long while now. We have gotten pretty close and I… well…" he smiled. "I want to be closer to you," he leaned in, touching Duo on the arm. "I want to touch you, I… I even want to kiss you."

Duo's jaw became unhinged at that. He wasn't going to be a molester! Heero wanted to molest him as well! While that thought should seriously disturb him, he found that it brought him joy instead. Maybe the thought of mutual molesting was rather interesting.

Heero sighed. "Look, Duo, I'm sorry I brought that up. Perhaps you think it is odd that I would want to kiss a guy. I'm sorry, I…"

"No!" Duo yelled, startling them both. "It's not that, I was just shocked. Well you see, I wanted to kiss you too. I mean I nearly did it in class today. But I was thinking you would think it is weird, so I didn't do anything. I didn't know you wanted to kiss me too. I am actually really flattered about that. You didn't know but the first time I met you, I had this dream. I was kissing you and I enjoyed it. I hoped that I would get another chance in real life and… mph…" His long litany of incoherent babble was cut off by Heero's hand over his mouth.

"I get it," the blue eyed boy smiled. "We have been thinking the same thing again."

Duo answered the smile with a grin of his own. The two of them continued to look at each other, crouched on their knees. "Well?" Duo prodded.

Heero looked faintly abashed. "Well… do you know what we should do?"

"This is your first time too?" Duo felt oddly please. Mouth virgins, both of them. What the hell was a mouth virgin? Something only his screwed up mind could conceive probably.

"You have?"

Duo shook his head vehemently. "Neither have I actually. Well, from what I see in the movies don't you just stick your mouths together?" He cocked his head.

Heero stroked his chin with one finger. "Hmm… don't they involve tongue or something?"

Both scrunched up their faces in disgust at the same time.

"One thing at a time," Duo said, banishing the thought of that kind of kissing for now.

"Alright," Heero said agreeably.

The two continued to stare at each other rather indecisively.

"Someone should be doing something," Duo muttered, flushing slightly. Two clueless virgins in a room.

Heero took a deep breath and moved forward, capturing Duo's shoulders in his arms. "Since I suggested it, I should be the one."

"You just want to be the aggressor," Duo teased accusingly.

Heero shrugged, leaning closer, pursing his lips in preparation of a kiss. Duo did the same, leaning up a little. They stared at each other, both faces screwed up in what was supposed to be the 'right' expression when exchanging a kiss. A soft stain started growing on each their cheeks.

Then it was just too much. Duo thought they looked like monkeys in pain and burst into laughter a split second before Heero joined him. Soon both of them were reduced to giggling helplessly on the floor as they stared at each other.

"I… can't…" Heero said in between giggles. "It's too… funny."

Duo nodded in agreement. "I can't do it if I am looking at you. Hmmm… maybe if I closed my eyes?"

"That would be wise," Heero agreed.

Duo complied easily.

Heero felt a little more at ease without having Duo's eyes staring back at him. He knelt in front of the other boy, resting his hands lightly on Duo's shoulders. Alright, now for the kiss. He leaned to the left, trying and not quite reaching the other boy's lips. He tried again, leaning to the right. Still no success.

"Duo, I think you need to tip your head back," Heero barely managed to suppress his own laughter. This was getting ridiculous. Who ever thought kissing would involve so much… aiming.

Duo lifted his head, giving Heero a clear target of a pair of strawberry red lips. The American needed to drink more water, too red lips meant lack of water usually. Heero would remind him later. But first… the kiss.

Heero released a breath and quickly leaned in pressing their lips together. A thrill of _something _shot through both of their noses before they realise it was pain. They had managed to smush their lips and noses together and it freaking _hurt_.

"I think we need to angle our heads a little better," Duo licked his lips self consciously. Despite his aching nose, his lips were tingling with the contact. He reached out and tilted Heero's lips to the right. Then he angled his own to the left.

"Round two," Heero smiled before swooping in for the kill.

After the initial shock had faded, Duo leaned more comfortably into Heero's embrace. His eyes fluttered close as he savoured the feel of the other's lips resting tantalisingly on his own. Arms tightened around Duo as the American held Heero tighter to him.

It was exactly like the dream, nothing les but infinitely more precious. Heero was everything Duo imagined, everything he dreamed off. His lips were soft and dry, warm and soothing. It was exactly like his hands. They made Duo feel safe, warm and protected. Something within his soul had called out to Heero from the beginning and he felt as if his question was being answered. There was something growing inside him, he couldn't really see what but as the kiss deepened that part grew bigger, spreading wider.

It was as second, it was a lifetime but as soon as it started, it ended. Heero pulled away and looked deeply into Duo's dazed expression. His dark blue eyes darkened even further to almost appear black.

"Well?" Heero whispered the question, his chest heaving slightly. "How is it this time?"

Duo blinked at his… boyfriend now? He probably felt exactly like how Heero looked. "Don't know," he smirked.

"One more time then," Heero grinned, his head descending one more.

The small isolated part within Duo's soul continued to spread, moving outwards, filling him with a familiar yet long forgotten feeling. It was in that moment, he knew what it was. Heero was repainting the 'blue' within him.

XXxxXX

_No Hilde! No pictures. Leave me alone. Yes, he is a God. No, we are not lovers… yet… I think._

_Gaaaah__, you are confusing me, leave me alone!_

_Your annoyed brother,_

_Duo_

tbc…

Tsu wonders if everyone is being over 'sapped' at the moment…


	5. Part 5: Research is absolutely necessary

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters Back Home**

**Part 5**

_Hilde_

_I deleted that mail of yours. Can I have those links again?_

_Duo_

XXxxXX

"Duo, here comes the aeroplaaaaane," Heero grinned, bringing a speared baby octopus closer to Duo's open mouth. "Aaaaaah…"

Duo opened his mouth obediently and bit on the morsel of food fed by Heero. He ignored the gasps from his classmates. Someone dropped a fork in shock but they should be used to these kinds of things by now. After all, they have been doing super mushy things like that for a few months now. Ever since that pivotal moment when they first kissed, their relationship had changed. It had become richer, more satisfying both of them. It was as if a little closed door within their hearts had been opened and they started accepting more contact, feeling more emotions, being more human.

"How was it?" Heero asked expectantly.

Duo chewed carefully, forgetting for a moment that it was something with eight legs with suckers attached to all of them. It was made of Heero's hands and whatever the hell it was, it was delicious. "Hmm, very good."

"Really?" A wide smile creased Heero's lips, wider than anyone besides Duo had ever witnessed. Another shocked gasp rippled through the room.

"I would never lie," Duo tilted his head, smiling brilliantly back at his boyfriend. It was a smile that melted all the girls' heart within the room and caused the boys to cringe.

"This is the first time I made this," the Japanese dished out a rice ball and fed it to Duo.

"Really? Wow, Heero, you sure turned into a gourmet chef," Duo chewed carefully. "You are going to make me fat."

Heero's eyes ran down Duo's body rather seductively. "No chance in that." He took a bite of food for himself.

Not too far away, three figures sat, staring at the enfolding scene.

"What the hell is that?" Wu Fei asked, unsure whether to be disgusted at the display or touched by the obvious devotion the two had for each other.

Trowa hid a smile behind his hand but amusement glimmered in his one visible green eye.

"They seem to be progressing rather well, aren't they?" Quatre chuckled, leaning against Trowa's chair.

"More like speeding through it," Wu Fei contradicted with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's your problem?" Mei Lan sauntered over, poking her boyfriend in the shoulder. She gestured toward the couple, still feeding each other in full view of all the others in the room without a care of what it looked to their classmates. "That is the sweetest thing in the whole world?"

"Oh Duo, you messy eater," Heero admonished, hooking a hand behind Duo's neck and pulling him closer. "You have a grain on rice on your cheek."

"Really?" Duo's tongue darted out to lick it away but missed the spot.

Heero sighed affectionately. "Come, let me." He leaned in, his own tongue darting out, licking the offending grain of rice from the corner of Duo's lips. "There all done."

"Gaaaaaah," Wu Fei yelped, grabbing his chest. "What the hell are they doing?"

Quatre was reduced to spluttering helplessly as already huge aquamarine eyes proceeded to get even huger. Even the normally expressionless Trowa started forward, a small sound of surprise stuck in his throat and coming out like a whimper.

Mei Lan however, was swooning. "That is soooooo cute!" She gushed much to the disgust of the guys around her.

The males of the group exchanged looks of agreement, their head nodding once before they headed toward the group in determination.

Meanwhile, Duo was still ignorant that they were going to be descended upon. "Thanks, Heero. Hey," he pointed. "You have something on your face too!"

"Really?" Heero beamed. "Get it off for me?" He pushed his cheek toward Duo, fully expecting his boyfriend to utilise similar methods as he had earlier.

Duo grinned mischievously. He moved closer toward the lonely white grain sitting on Heero's cheek, his tongue darting out. He was a hair's breath away from that grain when he felt someone grabbing his braid, pulling him away.

"That's it," Wu Fei declared.

"Yes," Trowa nodded, standing a little off to the side of the Chinese. "We understand that both of you are deeply in love…"

"…But this is a public place," Quatre piped in, his arms in a vice like grip around Heero. "And…"

"…We forbid such further displays," Wu Fei continued.

"Therefore," all three chimed together. "We are imposing a lunchtime separation penalty."

The two were pulled away from each other rather forcefully to opposite sides of the room.

"Heeeeeero!" Duo yelled, stretching out his hand, reaching for the other boy.

"Duuuuoooo!" Heero called out in unison, mirroring his boyfriend's movements.

"Noooo….." They cried together much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo," Mariemaiea parodied with a dramatic sweep of her hand.

Duo struggled in Wu Fei's grip. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" He broke free, straightening his clothes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wu Fei complained. "It was really annoying seeing the two of you."

"Aaaah, I know. You guys are just jealous," Duo crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. He got a slap on the back of his head for his efforts.

"You're seriously demented!" Wu Fei grouched. "Hey… Duo…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you two serious?" The Chinese boy felt like an older brother looking out for his younger sibling.

Duo's forehead furrowed in a confused frown. "About?"

"The relationship."

"What about it?" The American looked utterly perplexed.

Wu Fei flushed. "What I am asking is, are you guys looking out to have sex? Are you two going to have that kind of relationship?"

Sex… that word seemed to echo in the hallway, getting louder and louder, blocking out all other noises Duo could hear. He probably looked like a ripe tomato now. He turned abruptly. "No, not yet."

"Aaah, that's good news," Wu Fei felt a little relieved. It was after Duo walked away did he realise what the other boy had said. "Hey, what do you mean by not yet?" He yelled after his friend but by now, he was gone.

Duo was seething as he climbed the stairs up to the roof. It was his sanctuary and not many people knew to find him there. Those guys were starting to annoy him. While he was glad they cared for him enough to be concerned but all this constant butting in was taking its toll. They, especially Wu Fei acted like Heero was going to rape him or something. Maybe Duo wanted Heero to rape him.

Aack, Duo clamped his hands over his ears. He didn't mean to think that. Really he didn't! But he couldn't deny the fact the thought of making love to Heero wasn't getting more dominant day by day. He wondered at it, how they would _do it_. What would happen and how it would feel. Even when they touched, Duo felt something warm flowing through him. They desired each other increasingly the more they touched, the more they were around each other. He felt empty, barren, desolate when Heero wasn't around.

He had told Heero once that being with the Japanese was like finding his other hand in the dark. But now he wanted more, he needed more. He wanted Heero to touch him more, to let this intense warmth fill his entire being forever more.

His arm was grabbed from behind but he felt no shock. He already knew who it was. Only one person would be able to find him here.

"Hello, Heero," Duo smiled, pulling the other boy into a tight embrace.

Heero traced Duo's lips with the tips of his fingers. "Got ya!" He whispered softly.

All too soon, they were both tangled into a passionate kiss, the American's fingers running through warm chocolate hued strands of hair while Heero possessively gripping the long chestnut hair. With each kiss, their desire heightened and soon, it wasn't going to be able to be ignored. Even now, it was making its presence known.

A loud bell rang, signalling the end of lunch period and the two pulled apart reluctantly. Heero smiled at his boyfriend's kiss bruised lips, passion ever present in his Prussian eyes. There was also a trace of disappointment and a large amount of resentment written in them.

"I would appreciate one day where we are not always rudely interrupted," he declared and Duo couldn't help but agree.

Yes, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. But would they be able to? It just seemed that something in the grand design was stopping them. Each suppressed a sigh as they returned to class.

XXxxXX

_Hilde_

_Pictures and positions aren't enough. I need step by step instructions!_

_Tell mom and dad and I promise you that you will die a most horrible death ever! Before I burn all your yaoi mangas._

_Duo_

XXxxXX

Duo had been pacing in front of the book shop for almost ten minutes now. He didn't know what to do or what to say even if he went in. It was a book shop around the school and he had gotten pretty friendly with the owner earlier on. That made things rather difficult now. He knew in those shelves there were the references he needed but how was he going to get to them unscathed and unquestioned? If he wasn't careful, he would be tied to a chair and given the third degree like there was no tomorrow.

Howard might even gang up on him by getting the Three Muskrats into the questioning. He would never hear the end of it, especially Quatre. That blond had a thing about wanting to know _everything_ Heero and Duo did, particularly the mushier portions. There was a time where Quatre had wanted him to record down the times when Heero had initiated a kiss. He scared Duo most of the time. But one thing good came from that little experiment, Duo found out that there wasn't any place where Heero wouldn't pounce on him.

A small smile lingered when he realised that he didn't mind being pounced on at all. At least Heero was able to work on his tackling, which in the end benefited the football team, though Heero never really tackled his opponents quite so gently.

But all these thoughts didn't solve his current problems. He still needed to march in there to find out the books he needed.

"Come on, Maxwell, stop being a coward," he admonished himself. "Suck it up, be a man!" He nodded in determination. Yes, he would do it.

He stalked through the doorway before his could think on his actions, the bell suspended over the door tinkling merrily.

"Duo, my boy," Howard greeted from behind the counter.

Duo waved weakly at the middle aged man, wondering how Howard could hear the soft tinkle of the bell above his own bright Hawaii shirt. He was also sporting the darkest pair of sunglasses known to mankind. Perhaps the man had a highly developed sense of smell.

"What can I do you for?" Howard asked.

_There's only one person I want to_ do, Duo thought wickedly. "Erm, I'll help myself."

"Sure thing, boy," Howard settled down behind the counter again, fiddling with God knows what.

Duo cast a surreptitious glance at Howard, making sure he was properly occupied before sauntering down the many aisles. His eyes searched frantically for the section he _knew_ was there. After all, Howard boasted at having a book for everything. Would he have the books Duo needed? Duo swore, if he could find it, he would definitely advertise for Howard as having the most well stocked book shop in Sanc.

"Where the hell is it?" Duo cursed under his breath after coming up blank despite searching through four aisles and eight shelves packed with books. There was even a section for tickling fish, but none for what Duo wanted. This was ridiculous. He was just fortunate that there wasn't anyone else around.

"Kid, do you need any help?" Howard's voice wafted through the shop.

"Uh… no!" Duo assured the man quickly. "I'm fine."

_The things I do for Heero Yuy_, Duo thought, quite disgusted with himself.

Suddenly, Howard's head poked in. "Are you sure? Did you find what you wanted?"

Duo jumped, falling against the stacks. "Ye… yeah. I'm real good," he stuttered nervously. He turned and started picking up books randomly from the shelf in front of him. "Look, found it!"

Howard gave him a queer look before shrugging and walking away. He was heard to mutter, "Kids these days," before disappearing.

The braided teen peered around making sure Howard was gone. He heaved a sigh of relief once the coast was clear. He hugged the books he took as a shield from further interference from Howard. It took him another two aisles before he found what he was looking for. His expression brightened immediately and began pulling books out from the shelves. Yes, these were what he needed. Once he was satisfied with his collection, he was faced with another dilemma. How was he going to pay for these? How was he going to pay _Howard _for these, to be more accurate?

He clamped the books tightly to him, hiding some against his uniform with trying to obscure the rest with his arms and marched resolutely to the counter.

"Is that all, kid?" Howard got up from his seat. "Let me check those out for you."

"No!" Duo protested, clamping harder on his books. He fumbled for his wallet and took out fifty dollars. "This should cover it."

Howard studied the cash and then the boy. "Let me see them, Duo."

"It should…" Duo started.

"Before I have you arrested for shoplifting," the older man extended his arm.

With a resigned exhalation of breath, Duo pushed the books toward the man. Howard quirked an eyebrow at the teen as started sorting through the braided boy's selections. It was only then Duo realised what books he had initially picked off the shelves. He ears started turning a healthy pink as things went worse from there.

"The History of Chastity Belts," Howard said monotonously. "Dear God, It's Me Margaret, Periods: What You Should Know? You read some weird shit, Duo."

"It's for… a project."

Howard lifted the next book and grinned wickedly. "For these as well? Gay Sex for Dummies, 1,2,3 of Gay Love, Boys on Boys on Books…"

Duo quickly covered the titles, sweeping them off the counter and bolted for the door. "The fifty should cover it." He was never going to be able to come back here again! Heero had better be grateful for what happened today.

"Hey kid," Howard called out with barely suppressed laughter. "You're going to need these."

Duo turned and caught a packet of something. "Thank you," he muttered before rushing out of the door. He didn't stop running until he reached a small garden with a couple of large trees in it. It was the garden adjacent to the school. Most students used it as a 'make out' area. He knew most of the trees and its branches rather intimately by now.

He slumped against the trunk, sliding to the ground in a tired, stressed heap. It was then he opened his hand, looking to see what Howard had given him. Though deeply embarrassed by the whole ordeal, he had to shudder, wondering just exactly what Howard was going to do with these. He dropped them to the ground, rubbing his hand on his pants before stuffing the books safely into his bag. Treat this like an assignment. Research was absolutely necessary.

But he had one burning question: What was Howard doing with condoms?

XXxxXX

_No Hilde, stop asking, you are never borrowing them. Leave me alone, I need to_ study.

tbc…

Next up, their first time. But let Duo do some research first. As he said, research was absolutely necessary. For those of you who are used to Tsu's writing, you should now that there isn't any yummy lemon coming up but there will be some action prior to the actual lemon… And what is it, well, you guys would just have to wait, ne?


	6. Part 6: Imagination required

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters Back Home**

**Part 6**

_Yo_

_I probably wouldn't be writing for a while. Heero has arranged a camping trip over the next few days and we are going to this really nice lakeside resort. Get that look off your face, pervert. It isn't going to be like that… well, it would have been if Quatre and the guys hadn't invited themselves. So now, it isn't going to be like that._

_And no, you still can't borrow those books._

_Duo_

XXxxXX

Duo ran excitedly to the edge of the bridge and stared down at the magnificent waterfall. It fell almost a hundred feet into a valley surrounding by sheer cliffs and it pooled there. Far below, he saw a snaking wooden bridge across the expanse of the pool. Smaller waterfalls peppered the deep valley within. Overall, it was an absolutely breathtaking scene.

He turned to Heero, his eyes shining brightly. "This place if fabulous," he breathed, throwing his arms around the boy who walked up to him, hefting both their bags over his shoulder.

Heero pressed a quick kiss to Duo's cheek, tugging his braid playfully. "Yes, it is, and you need to thank Treize for it."

The American teen turned to face the gorgeous scenery again, leaning precariously over the wooden fence that kept overeager visitors from plunging to their deaths. He noted Heero was keeping a secure fist around his braid.

"He bought time share in a place like this? And he didn't want to come?" Duo asked incredulously.

Heero smiled, wrapping an arm around Duo's waist. "Well, he did have a show opening at one of his galleries. Since we were around the area, he gave us the tickets. Are you going to question good luck?"

Duo shook his head vehemently, sending his long rope of hair swinging from side to side. "I am going trekking and swimming and diving and exploring and…"

The Japanese boy was used to his boyfriend running off at the mouth nowadays, especially when he was excited. He used a rather pleasurable but sure fire method to shut Duo up. Once Duo's mouth had other things to do, he melted instinctively against Heero. As usual, thoughts of consummating their relationship roared back to life. He held Heero tightly to him, as if wanting the other boy to melt into him. It was inevitable that two kissing partners would need to come up for air but the couple remained in each other's embrace a little longer.

"I've never said it before, but I think you already know this," Heero whispered, his lips inches from Duo's ear. "But I love you."

Duo stiffened a brief moment before liquefying in Heero's arms. He knew the Japanese teen loved him, it went without saying but to hear it coming from Heero's lips that was a different matter altogether. He pulled Heero in for another soul searing kiss that said everything. "I love you too, Heero," he whispered against the other's lips.

Heero stroked the creamy smooth cheeks with the pad of his thumb, unable to take his eyes off the other boy. "Maybe we can finally spend some time together…"

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "Without the Three Muskrats coming around and saying…"

"Hey guys, why didn't you wait for us?" Quatre complained, dragging his overfilled knapsack behind him.

"You just took off like that, leaving us alone," Trowa added, coming from behind the blond.

Wu Fei huffed up the incline that lead to the entrance of the valley and continued panting. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees. "You… you… run… can't… not… wait… throw…"

"Huh?" The other four boys said in unison.

Duo pouted looking at Heero. He gave his boyfriend a look that promptly said, 'so much for privacy'. He dearly wished Heero hadn't said anything about the trip in front of them but the Japanese teen had been so excited that they could finally spent some time alone without undue interruption from their friends that he had blurted their plans out in plain view.

Things were made worse when Quatre heard about it. He had crowed in delight at such a lovely plan for all of them to go for a holiday together. He would just book more rooms in the same resort that they were staying it. It would be just like a sleepover.

Duo dove for Heero then, who had his arms stretched out and fully prepared to commit blondicide. It took Duo a good forty five minutes to calm the irate Japanese down. So here was the situation, Quatre had decided to get rooms 'as close to the two as possible' since they would probably sleep in the same room anyway, which caused another insurgence of blondicidal thoughts. Duo didn't know what Heero did, but seeing the gleam in those dark blue eyes could only spell trouble. Later that day, a dejected Quatre marched toward them and announced that the resort was fully booked. Heero had managed to suppress a cackle of victory before the Arabian continued by announcing that they did manage to get rooms at the chalets, which were about ten minutes from the main resort. So, they were all headed in the same way anyway.

They had driven up all the way from Sanc to this resort. Five boys sitting in a car for three hours with two in the back that can't seem to get their hands off each other. It was agony for the other three but Heero thought it was just deserts. The moment they had hit the countryside Duo had promptly forgotten of the person sitting next to him. He had his nose pressed up against the window of the Range Rover ooohing and aaahing over the beautiful landscape. Heero had found it amusing to watch such an innocent reaction to beauty.

Then Duo had taken off the moment the car stopped. He was buzzing around like a bee.

Wu Fei took a deep breath. "Do not try to shake us. We came together."

Heero snorted, as they made their way toward the steep incline that led to the valley beneath. "You three came together. I came with Duo." To emphasise that point, he wrapped his fingers around the braided boy's and was awarded a sweet smile.

The trek down took approximately half and hour and by the time they reached the resort, they were all tired. Rooms were quickly found for all five, with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sharing a chalet near one of the smaller waterfalls and Heero and Duo sharing a room together.

It was clear the Three Muskrats weren't too comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. After all, with what those two did in public, what would they do in private? But noting the drooping American and the already moody Japanese, it was best to save the arguments and let them be.

"Besides," Trowa observed. "I seriously doubt they would be doing anything tonight."

Quatre yawned. "Yeah, they're probably too tired."

That wasn't the case however.

Duo sat on the bed, which just happened to be a double, his heart pounding in trepidation. They had apparently run out of twin beds. It was peak season at the resort. He was holding onto his bag, feeling like a damn blushing virgin bride on her, er, his wedding night while waiting for the groom, Heero, to finish his shower. He wished his brought his reference books with him tonight, at least he would stop feeling so nervous. His sharp ears picked up the moment the shower was switched off and soon after, the bathroom door peeked open.

"Duo, your turn," Heero walked out, wearing nothing but a robe and looking completely refreshed.

Duo nodded nervously and sprinted for the shower. The hot, almost scalding water was a balm to his tired body but it did nothing to calm the turmoil in his mind. What was going to happen tonight? To him… to them? Their desire for each other was evident but were they ready to take the next step? Did Heero want to? Was Duo going to be taking things into his own hands and be completely rejected and wholly humiliated?

He stepped out of the shower and started drying his long hair. Perhaps he should just cut it off. It was rather impractical to keep it so long but Heero loved his hair. He constantly touched it, played with it, sniffed it and tickled Duo with it. Once done, he quickly reshaped the braid and tied off the end. He took a long look in the mirror.

"Calm down," he scolded his reflection, pressing one hand over his thudding heart. Tying his bathrobe closed, he walked out into the room, taking a deep breath. He was met with Heero sitting in front of the TV set, seemingly glued to it. "Heero?" He called out cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Heero waved him over "Come, come. Have a look at this channel. This is what living in hotels are all about."

Duo frowned curiously walking closer. He sat down next to Heero, looking at the screen. "Aaaack… Heero!" He groaned. Of all the things to find, Heero had to find the 'blue' channel. There was currently two figure on the screen locked in, er… embrace.

"What?" Heero gave him a look of mock innocence. "Are you telling me you have never seen these sorts of thing before?" He smiled, taking a swing out of a canned drink.

The American teen bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Seen? Of course. With Heero, someone whom he was trying hard not to imagine in those positions he was seeing on TV? Definitely _not_. "What are you drinking?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh this?" Heero lifted his can, which turned out to be alcohol.

Oh crap, lowered inhibitions and all that jazz. Duo might just not be the one to start things off. He stared agog as Heero tilted the can and took a deep swallow. "Hey, are you drunk or something?"

Heero put the half empty beer can on the floor. "What are you doing looking at me? Let's watch the show." He scooted behind Duo, took the other boy's head into his hand and trained them on the screen. "Come on, let's watch watch watch…"

Suddenly, Duo couldn't take his eyes off the screen even as a bright blush spread across his face. To make things worse, he felt and embarrassing stirring in between his legs. This didn't look good.

"Duo," Heero said, his tone husky. One hand came up to caress Duo's nape. He was turned around to face Heero.

"Yes?" Duo was nervous at the rather predatory gleam in Heero's eyes.

"Let's do it."

"Wh… what?" Duo spluttered, completely floored by the request. Also, he was constantly distracted by the soft touches from Heero's warm hands.

"You don't want to?"

"With you," Duo moaned as Heero's hands dipped into the opening of his robe. "Yes, I want to."

Heero grinned. "Good." He playfully pinched Duo's nipples, causing a rather unpredicted reaction.

Duo yelped in surprise, holding his boyfriend at arms length. "Whoa… wait, wait, wait!"

"Huh? I thought you just said you wanted to?" Heero dropped his hands to his lap, looking a little confused and quite hurt.

Duo winced, rubbing his temples. "No, I meant… who is going to… what?" His voice lowered in embarrassment.

Heero's grin came back in full force. "I started it, so… I'll top." Without further ado, he pushed Duo onto the bed, kissing him deeply.

Duo felt vaguely cheated. He was the one that did all the research, he was the one that could no longer step into Howard's shop. He deserved to top. Besides, he didn't read anything about being the bottom. Damn, he should have brought his reference books! He felt Heero pulling apart his robe and his soft lips exploring his bare chest.

"Leave it up to me, I bought a lot of books from Howard's shop, just for this," Heero murmured, raising his head to gift Duo with a confident smile.

Now Duo knew why Howard had condoms. He was probably anticipating Duo's arrival as well. Damn. Now they both can't set foot into that bookshop ever again. He jumped as he felt a trail of something wet crawling up his chest. It was centred around his torso but it was creating reaction else where. His entire body was getting hot and… weird. He told Heero that.

"Don't worry. It just means that you are getting into it," Heero assured. "It's going to feel a whole lot better in a while. I promise." He leaned over again, this time targeting Duo's sensitised nub.

It hurt. "Hey, Heero, no matter how hard you suck, nothing's going to come out," Duo commented tartly.

Heero chuckled softly. "I don't think anything would come out if it was a girl's as well, Duo." He flicked Duo's nose teasingly. "Look, trust me okay?"

Duo nodded, willing his body to relax.

"Good, let's try again."

What could Duo say about sex? He didn't really have the words to explain it. It hurt yes, but more than not, with the right person, those hurts become insignificant. It was a deeper sharing than kissing, deeper sharing than anything he had ever felt before. It was explosive, it was mind blowing, it was, with Heero, perfect.

The tensed muscles of his body slowly relaxed as he slowly felt himself seeping into Heero as Heero melted into him. What was once two different beings slowly unravelled throughout the whole process. They came together, floating in an endless sea of pleasure to bind themselves tightly together, forming a new being. They were like lost little children now finding a new home.

Duo saw light, miniscule particles of light. They were Heero's colours and they were all flowing into him.

XXxxXX

It was always the same. It was blue, everything was blue. It was always blue.

He floated in a sea of it, weightless and comforting. He could hear a soothing thudding sound, slow and measured. It was soon accompanied by two faster pounding, but just as measured, just as soothing. He curled up feeling the warmth envelope him.

There was someone next to him, sleeping in the same small space. He couldn't see the other person but he felt him there, always. He had been there with him since the beginning of his consciousness. He really wanted to see that other person.

He hoped this time he would.

Duo opened his eyes, fully expecting to see a ringing alarm clock once again. He started when he saw a face relaxed in slumber and head full of messy brown hair.

"Heero," he whispered, smiling.

In that moment, he felt complete.

XXxxXX

_Hey Hilde,_

_Yeah, we had fun. It was great. We went jungle trekking, went diving off the waterfall. Before you freak, it was the smaller ones, okay. The area there was so pristine. It was so ethereal. You should go there some time._

_We all got to know each other better. Quatre has twenty-nine sisters. Can you imagine that? I can imagine having twenty-nine of you running around. I would be institutionalised within one day. Oh yeah, remember that really nice diamond necklace you liked? Well, his family owns that chain, as well as five diamond mines as well. No, I won't be getting it for you._

_Trowa's__ family is in the circus. How great is that? I mean remember the days when we wanted to run away with circus? Wait… I think it was you trying to sell me off to the circus, you freak! Anyway, his sister Catherine throws knives at him. _

_And Wu Fei. My little protector comes from a very old Chinese family. Apparently, his girlfriend Mei Lan isn't his girlfriend but his bride. They were promised to each other at a very young age. And where ever Wu Fei goes Mei Lan goes as well. His personal stalker. How scary._

_You don't need to know about Heero. But we really did have fun. There were parts of the resorts that you had to swim in them naked so not to pollute the water. I took some pictures of us and have forwarded it to you._

_And to your questions. No, I don't know how well Heero is hung. No, you can't borrow those books. I don't know if Heero is a virgin. No, he is not my lover. Stop asking these questions you big freak!_

_Duo_

tbc…

Phew… this was hard to write, even though Tsu cheated and by passed the lemon. So… guys, just use your ahem, imagination about how hot hero/duo lovin' was, okay? And… trust me, it was HOT!

'ducks from rotten tomatoes'

Next chappie will be a slight fast forward and the introduction of the tiniest bit of angst.


	7. Part 7: Time flies the like the wind, fr...

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 7**

_Hilde_

_Please, I don't know how well Heero was hung two years ago and I sure as hell don't know now. Will you please stop getting obsessed with that? When are you going to go home and visit mom and dad? They have been asking about you for ages now._

_Duo_

XXxxXX

It was like every other morning for the past two years. Duo woke up with a pleasant warmth against his side. He blinked sleepily, taking in a slightly snoring Heero. He would never tire of this sight, ever. For him, there was no such thing as absence makes the heart grow fonder. If anything, it caused a physical ache when Heero was away from him. Thankfully that didn't happen very often. In fact, in the two years they had been together, the Japanese teen had rarely left his side, even if it was go return home during academic year end holidays.

Duo propped his head against his palm and stared down at the sleeping Heero. During these times, the blue eyed teen really looked his age and for once, it was completely free of shadows, completely open. He smiled as Heero's mouth dropped open a little, drooling adorably. He captured the end of his braid, bringing it forward and tickling the tip of his lover's nose. Heero wrinkled his nose, a hand coming up to bat away the annoyance. Duo swallowed a giggle and continued his little torture of his lover. Heero tortured him often enough. For example, the Japanese teen had a fine time abusing every single part of his body and no matter how much he had screamed for release, the cruel taskmaster refused to let him. He ran the tip of his braid again over Heero's sensitive nose.

In an instant, vice like grip caught his wrists and he was flipped onto his back, with a vengeful boyfriend looming over him.

"Haven't you heard the age old saying let sleeping dogs lie?" Heero growled; their noses inches from each others.

Duo chuckled. "Well, I've always like to play poke sleeping dogs when I was younger." He gnashed his teeth playfully at Heero's nose.

"And this dog is going to extract his revenge now," Heero grinned evilly, dipping his lips to Duo's sensitive neck, taking a rather generous nip.

His partner exploded into laughter and noisy protests as they tussled playfully on the bed. Soon Duo ended up flat on his back with his arms stretched over his head and in the possession of Heero Yuy. At another time, in another place, with another person, the American would be apprehensive but in this case, he was probably going to be severely 'punished'. Somehow, he relished the punishment wholeheartedly.

"Hey," Duo held his lover at arms length. "When do I get to be on top?" He protested.

Heero winked. "Some other time perhaps?" And lowered his head once more.

Shrieks of laughter, shouts of protests which eventually gave way to low pleasured moans filtered through the door of Duo's dorm.

Outside, an innocent freshman was attracted by the ruckus that seriously sounded like someone was being slaughtered within the room. He marched up to the door and it was then he saw the sign.

_'Secret government research in progress.__ Disregard any noises from within. Knock at own risk. I have a paintbrush and I know how to use it!!'_

Alright, so it was a really long sign. Another moan tore throw the wood panel and the freshman stood there indecisively. Someone really sounded hurt in there. Should he knock? He lifted his hand, deciding to risk it. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, a rough hand covering his mouth and he was hauled away unceremoniously. His cry of surprise was muffled as he struggled against his captor.

"Shh…" A familiar voice hissed into his ear. "You didn't hear anything, you didn't see anything and for the love of God, stay away from that door."

The freshman turned around after he was let go, which was about at least fifty feet from the said room. He saw it was one of the seniors, a Chinese by the name of Chang.

"What's your name?" Chang asked.

"Sam," he stuttered nervously. It was the rule amongst the newbies, they did not piss a senior off. Pissing off a senior would be bad. Usually it meant short sheeted beds or being hit by paint-filled balloons or worst, being dropped off in the girl's dorm wearing nothing by underwear. While it hadn't happened often other than during April's Fool, but they were still careful to thread carefully, especially around the 'Infamous Five' as they were dubbed.

Around campus, there were five seniors that everyone gave a wide berth. Triton 'Trowa' Bloom, Qautre Winner, Chang Wu Fei, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Individually, they were probably the nicest people around, except for Heero Yuy. He was only nice around Duo Maxwell. Sam had always wondered why. As a group, however, especially if Upperclassmen Maxwell was bored, all hell broke loose.

"That room," Chang pointed to the door he had just dragged Sam away from. "That room is completely off limits." He had an almost panicked look in his eyes. "You don't hear anything or see anything. For you own sanity."

Sam nodded nervously before scuttling away. He was just glad he lived to tell the day of his path crossing one of Infamous Five's.

XXxxXX

"They're at it again," Wu Fei barged into Quatre's room and fell unceremoniously on his bed.

Quatre growled at his friend. "You are going to iron all my clothes." He glared at the pile of once pristine shirts under his friend's body.

Wu Fei grinned, pulling a wrinkled pink dress shirt from under his hip. "Who shops for you anyway?" He teased and got a rolled up sock to the head for his efforts.

"So, why are you barging into my life at this God forsaken fashion again?" Quatre started folding his laundry.

"They are at it again," Wu Fei groaned.

The blond rich kid smothered a laugh. Wu Fei would always be Wu Fei. Even after two years of close living, and countless affectionate gestures, the Chinese teen was still uncomfortable when Duo and Heero start necking in public. Still ever the homophobic, yet the couple's fiercest champion.

"Tell me the day when Heero isn't pawing Duo?" Quatre tucked his clothes into his wardrobe.

"What are they doing in there all the time?"

"You _really_ want to know?" The naughty grin on Quatre's face was at odds with his overall innocent features.

Wu Fei paled at the mental picture and lobbed a pillow at the blond.

Quatre shrugged. "Well, let's put it this way, possibly the same thing you do to Mei Lan when you guys are alone."

The Chinese boy bristled at that, having rather conservative notions of what was proper conversation between friends. Personal bedroom business, even if they hadn't gone much further than kissing, though no one was supposed to know that, since Wu Fei was _the man_, was to be kept private. Then a mischievous glint lit up obsidian eyes. "And what you do to Dorothy when you two are alone as well?" That earned him a slap on the head.

Dorothy Catalonia was a freshman last year and had managed to spark the interest of the normally asexual Quatre Winner. Wu Fei hadn't been surprised when they had started going out three months later. Dorothy was what Wu Fei would call an ice queen. She had eyes that can freeze fire in the Sahara. Perhaps it was the forked eyebrows. Quatre could have a fetish where that was concerned.

"Come on, Trowa's waiting for us at the library," Quatre opened the door, motioning for Wu Fei to follow him.

They were supposed to meet their final member for discussion of which university to go to. They had been given forms by their guidance counsellors a few days before on which would be their three top universities of choice. For Heero and Duo, the answer had been simple. They wanted to go to the university at Sanc. They offered the best for art students like them. They had managed to get their paintings featured at a local gallery, one that was not owned by Treize Kushrenada, the couple's mutual friend. They hadn't actually discussed wanting to go there but had managed to put down the same university again. Wu Fei felt it was rather creepy. It was like they could read each other's minds.

The two had a rather peaceful walk to the library, without the usual interruptions from girls that stopped them to pass them love letters or boys that just wanted to be seen in their presence. Despite all this attention, the five of them have no idea what attracted everyone. They weren't particularly smart, or particularly active in anything other than the occasional prank. More like Duo with the occasional prank.

Thank goodness, with the presence of Dorothy and Mei Lan, the attention had been reduced, probably because the boys begged for them to intervene. They had gathered around, laughing at the girls and boys alike that were terrorised when they two descended upon them. Wu Fei had been severely pissed at that. Five guys hiding behind two little girls for protection.

"There he is," Quatre pointed to the tall teen sitting on the front steps leading to the library. He waved enthusiastically as Trowa walked over to them.

Trowa reached abruptly for his friends, tugging them forcefully behind a bush.

"Tro, wh…" Wu Fei began and was rudely shushed.

The tall teen pointed to a pointed beyond their shoulders, causing them to turn. There was a girl standing under a tree. She wasn't anyone they had seen before, so obviously not a student of the school. She had deep blond hair, with two little braids at the side of her head. From their viewpoint, the girl had icy blue eyes, somewhat like Dorothy. There was nothing wrong with this scene until a rather familiar figure joined the girl.

"What's Heero doing without Duo?" Quatre hissed but the others had no answers.

Heero walked up to the girl, giving her a rather reserved smile. The girl smiled back at him and standing on her tiptoes, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gaaah, what did he just do?" Wu Fei growled, straining forward, only to be held back by his two friends. "I'm going to kill that cheating ass!"

"Wait, you idiot. Heero would never do that to Duo," Trowa tried to restrain his friend.

Wu Fei had this weird sense of honour where Duo was concerned. Even until this day, he still saw himself as the American's guardian of some kind.

"What is that then?" Wu Fei pointed at the couple, now talking, their expressions rather serious.

"She could be his sister or something," Quatre reasoned. "Hey, they're leaving!"

Heero and the girl started walking away.

"Let's follow them!" Wu Fei pushed his friends away. "Just in case."

Trowa and Quatre ended up running after Wu Fei, who apparently had seen too much spy movies and was now hiding behind trees ever so often as the couple walked toward town. They didn't touch, simple walking side by side, chatting amiably. They stopped at a small café for a cup of coffee. The talking continued, while the girl smiled brilliantly, Heero had his normally stoic face when faced with someone that wasn't Duo or the three of them, though a fraction warmer.

"What are they doing?" Wu Fei muttered in frustration, hiding behind a potted plant. He backed away as a curious dog came sniffing.

"They're having fun, plain as simple," Quatre rolled his eyes in frustration. He thought Wu Fei was being really paranoid. "And it is so clear it is _not_ a date," he stressed as Wu Fei opened his mouth to protest.

"Hide, they're moving again!" Trowa pressed both his friends' head under the line of plants. "What do we do now?"

Wu Fei sprinted after the retreating couple. "We follow them that's what."

XXxxXX

Duo strolled down the hallways of the gallery. It was the same one he had met Heero in two years ago. Treize was probably around here somewhere. He would have to find the older man and say hello later. Right now, he would wait for Heero's arrival. His boyfriend had dropped a rather interesting piece of information on his lap earlier.

He was meeting his stepsister.

Duo hadn't even known that Heero had any siblings, much less a stepsister. He was going to be introduced to the girl today.

"Duo!" A loud boisterous voice echoed through the quiet hallways. "You've come to visit me!"

The braided teen was suddenly enveloped in a huge hug, toppling his silver rimmed spectacles off his nose. He reached out to catch them before they fell.

"Aaah," Treize caught the fallen eyewear easily and tucked it carefully back onto Duo's nose again. He leaned in close. "Back to being four eyes again? Your eyes look so much better with contacts."

"My… my eyes were it…itching," Duo answered, trying to inch away from Treize's overwhelming presence.

Treize's features rearranged themselves into exaggerated sympathy and hugged Duo to him again. "Oh, my poor baby. Heero hasn't been taking care of you, has he? Need me to do a better jo…" He trailed off, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Heero standing behind him with a fixed smile on his face and a murderous aura emanating from him.

"Treize, if you don't want me to rip your hair out by his roots before pouring acid into your eyes and seasoning your raw scalp with salt, let my Duo go," Heero said in a pleasant tone of voice.

"Damn," Treize obediently released Duo, wanting to keep his precious head of hair intact. "I was just that close," he muttered, squeezing his thumb and forefinger together. He turned his attention to an elegant blonde standing beyond Heero. "Relena! It's been ages since I saw you." He swept the girl up in his arms.

Heero however, was busy smoothing Duo's slightly ruffled clothes back into place. It was an action of pure possessiveness. "I can't take my eyes off him for one moment." He poked his finger at Duo's nose. "And you, can't you be a little more careful? He was about to pack you up and move you away!"

Duo laughed nervously, glad to be out of Treize's clutches. "Well, you're here to save me right?"

Heero shook his head, sighing softly. Then he turned toward the chattering Treize now molesting his sister.

"Heero?" Duo asked. "Why are Quatre, Wu Fei and Trowa following you?" He peered at the familiar faces hiding behind a wall, blushing fiercely. He watched with some amusement as the three ran, tripping over each other to exit the gallery. Quatre turned and gave him friend a weak wave before rushing out. He could hear Quatre complaining about Wu Fei being 'a paranoid asshole'.

"I don't know, they had been following me nearly the whole day from the library," Heero shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I need to chase the sex fiend away from the vulnerable innocents in this room." He started stalking after Treize, death emanating from every pore of his body.

"I'm not an innocent!" Duo protested. "No thanks to you!" The last came out as a yell and Heero's little sister, Relena raised her blue eyes to meet his. A flush started to spread. He felt a little better when he saw the corresponding blush on Relena's fair cheeks.

Heero threw him a grin over his shoulder and took off after Treize, who started to realise death was on his heels.

Once left alone, the two left stared at each other feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Duo," he walked towards the girl, extending his hand.

Relena took the proffered hand and shook it. It was a move, Duo noticed, that was polished and executed with some confidence. It was then he realised why he noticed Relena was so familiar.

"You're the Foreign Minister Peacecraft's daughter!" Duo gasped.

What other secrets did Heero kept from him?

Tbc…

Wow, has it been that long since I updated? What has happened to me?

Oh yeah, anime obsession! Has anyone seen Bleach? Lurves it!


	8. Part 8: Secret Heero?

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 8**

_Hilde,_

_Heero lied to me! Well, not really, he just kept things from me. It's just like I really never knew who Heero really is all these years. I don't know what to feel, sis. I mean everyone has their secrets right? Although I have none from him, but how do I bring it up? We were having such a great time recently, it felt like a dream. But you know what? I think I just got a wake up call._

_Duo_

XXxxXX

Duo walked next to the confident and graceful blonde, feeling a little ill at ease. He had guessed that Heero's family wasn't typical, like his was typical but this was the last he had ever expected. He didn't now whether to be annoyed or to be proud of his boyfriends. He settled with 'wanting to get revenge'.

"I am guessing my brother didn't tell you anything about his family?" Relena asked, smiling at the awkward feeling boy next to him.

Duo shrugged feeling even worse. He was now reduced to feeling inadequate.

"My brother is usually a very private person. He doesn't like to say much about his past."

"But not even to his own boyfriend?" Duo clapped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, at least not to Heero's sister. He didn't even know how Heero's family would react to him liking another guy.

Relena laughed. "Don't worry about. Heero explained it to me on the way here." She stopped, turning abruptly to face Duo. "Thank you." There was an overwhelming amount of sincerity in her eyes.

"What for?" Duo asked, completely taken aback.

Heero's sister turned and continued her path down the gallery's hallways. "He's different. He's…" She hesitated, looking for a correct word. "…content? I don't really know how to explain it. He's definitely happier than when I knew him a few years ago."

Duo was taken aback. He didn't really notice Heero was feeling at all miserable during their time together, or even when they met. He had never noticed he was that insensitive. If it was possible, he started to feel a whole lot worse. Did he know anything about Heero… at all? Then he noticed Relena giving him a curious, searching look.

"You want me to tell you a little about Heero? His family? Our family I mean?" Relena offered.

The taller teen nodded mutely and was ushered to a bench situated within the gallery.

"Well," Relena smoothed the material of her skirt. "You know the Peacecrafts of Sanc right?" She waited until Duo nodded before continuing on. "There are three of us, my elder brother Milliardo and me. My father and his family have been into politics for generations. My brother is the heir to the family 'throne' and the two of us are basically free to do whatever we want." She gave Duo a bittersweet smile. "Of course, these things have their pros and cons. In other words, you can also say that we weren't given much attention. We were quite lonely as children, Heero more than me."

Lonely. Duo had guessed that from the first painting he had seen of Heero. Lonely colours, they were splattered all over the canvas. Cold colours, Duo called them. It gave him the impression of being isolated, being scared and frightened. Was this how Heero felt?

"He looked like he was trying to kill himself back then, unconsciously of course," Relena hurried to add. "He was awfully self-destructive, he didn't care about anyone but himself. I haven't seen him in two years, I thought I was going to get a phone call one day telling me that Heero had committed suicide."

Fear gripped Duo as he leaned forward, concern written all over his features.

A smile blossomed on Relena's face again. "But he is different now. There is something almost alive about him. And I think it is because of you." She reached over and clasped Duo's hand. "Thank you."

Duo shook his head, feeling embarrassed. All he did was fall in love with a truly good person, he didn't deserve such gratitude. Then he realised something. "His last name isn't Peacecraft."

Relena froze at that announcement. An expression of severe discomfort crept over her expression. "Well… how can I say this?" She looked lost and completely flabbergasted. It was a question she didn't anticipate, which made no sense to Duo. Did she expect him _not_ to notice? "It's not my story to tell. Perhaps you should ask him?" She looked at the other beseechingly.

Duo's eyes narrowed before nodding acquiescingly.

"Duo!" Treize called out, running towards the couple. "Save me from your insane boyfriend."

Duo smiled when he heard Heero's laughter echoing through the lonely halls. He felt warmed that Heero was actually laughing. He had never thought much of it but apparently, noting Relena's gratitude at the mere sound, it was an oddity and a rarity. He had been taking it for granted all this while. He got up, got to Heero's side before he could brain the older man and took his hand.

Heero gave his lover a curious look but stopped his 'attack' on the perverted gallery owner bent on molesting his impressionable sister and his innocent boyfriend. He got a negative shake of Duo's head. 'It's alright', it said but Heero knew better. There wasn't a thing that happened between them that they didn't automatically understand. It hardly mattered, Duo would tell him what was bothering him later. He just hoped it wasn't Relena but judging from the serene expression on his sister's face, it wasn't the case. Their body language with each other spoke of acceptance. They liked each other and for that Heero was glad.

"I remember someone mentioning something about dinner to make up for your horrible mistake?" Heero looked expectantly at Treize. He turned back to Duo, adjusting his glasses that was now threatening to slide off again. He liked Duo in glasses, he had a slightly nerdy look that was absolutely adorable but Duo preferred contact lenses. While it was true it showed off his glorious eyes, Heero preferred Duo looking like a cute nerd.

"Hey, that is unfair, you had me in a headlock when you extracted that promise!" Treize protested half-heartedly.

Relena stifled a giggle and got up from the bench. "Well, I promised father to be home for dinner tonight. I will, therefore, decline." She bid them all a warm farewell and left the gallery.

"Come, love, let's go," Heero pulled Duo along after Relena disappeared from view.

The three visited a rather nice restaurant not far from the high school. Duo slumped into his seat, his mind in turmoil about what he had just learned. While his initial annoyance had disappeared, he was still shocked that Heero hadn't mentioned any of the things Relena did to him. Was there something wrong with their relationship that he didn't know about? Why didn't Heero confide in him?

The food was normally delicious, it tasted absolutely bland today. He knew Heero was worried about his inattentiveness and continued to ply him with bites of his dinner. He obediently ate, all the while thinking of how he was going to approach this topic later. There were still questions he wanted answers to. But for Heero to avoid telling him something like that for so long, it would have to mean he really didn't want talk about it.

He didn't even realise dinner was over until Heero was gently nudging him to get up. Treize was giving him a rather concerned glance but Duo ignored it. He forced a smile, wanting to stop whatever the ginger haired man was thinking. There was no trouble in paradise to speak of. They walked a while until they came to where they would have to split up. Treize was definitely going off for more fun and games while it was almost time for Heero and Duo to report back to the dorm. Well, Duo actually but since it was a two in one deal for them, Heero would follow without question. Besides, they have been living together for two years now, with Duo's dorm being their home.

"Thanks for dinner," Heero waved. "Feel free to invite us anytime." He grinned teasingly.

Treize let out an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, yes, but next time, you would be required to work before you are fed."

"Whatever," Heero brushed it off, clasping Duo's hand firmly in his. "Bye."

"Oh wait," Treize called out. "I'm having another amateur painting exhibition. Why don't you two think of something?"

"Alright," the two nodded and turned, walking away into the night.

Treize stood there for a moment, staring at the two, their hands intimately clasped. He couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the relationship the two had. It was one of the purest thing he had ever seen.

He could still remember two years ago when Duo had come running to him, asking him about Heero. He had failed to see this happening then. Then one day, he had seen them making out in his office. It wasn't just lust, though that had a large part in their relationship, they were teenagers after all, but it was also love. Every touch, every kiss, every look they gave each other was laden with love and pure devotion. They worshiped each other. It was because of Duo that Heero had finally found his heart again. He had seen the Japanese teen spiral deeply into himself, locking everyone out. He had, at the behest of Heero's brother, Milliardo, lead the boy into art, in hope of expressing himself. Locked up emotions hurt everyone.

It had worked better than anyone had anticipated. Perhaps it was destiny that Heero took this path that led him right into Duo Maxwell's arms.

"Treize."

Treize whipped around, surprised that someone would call his name in the middle of a busy street. If the two boys were around, he would have tried to explain to them that Treize Khusrenada was a very popular man. His eyes widened as he took in who was standing behind him.

"You…" Treize gaped. "What are you doing here?"

XXxxXX

Duo trailed behind Heero as they walked leisurely back to the Academy. He didn't know how to start but knowing if they got back they wouldn't be speaking much. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realise Heero had stopped walking and he collided into his lover. He landed with his behind on the dusty ground.

"Ouch," he exclaimed. He looked up to see Heero hunkering down next to him, concerned written all over him.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, helping Duo up.

"Yeah, I'm a little distracted that's all," Duo brushed the dirt off his pants. He peeked uncertainly at Heero. "Uhm… I didn't know you were Relena Peacecraft's brother," he began tentatively.

Heero looked at him for a while before sighing in resignation. "She told you everything?"

Duo shook his head. "Not really, just who you were, that's all."

Silence reigned for a long moment before Heero spoke up. "That's not all, isn't it?" He lead them one of the many trees that dappled the Academy grounds. He leaned against the trunk and held his arms open in an offer to Duo.

The American smiled and sat down in between Heero's splayed legs. Strong arms captured Duo tightly before a pair of warm lips ghosted over his neck.

"Tell me?" Heero coaxed, lips still lingering over Duo's soft skin.

Duo hesitated a while longer. "It's normal for couples to have secrets, that I know but… I don't know, Heero. I just feel like I didn't really know you. You know what I mean?" He turned slightly, catching his boyfriend's intense gaze.

Herero tenderly brushed wayward strands of chestnut locks that fell on Duo's forehead. He nodded. "I do know what you are talking about. I guess it just seems rather unfair to you that you spill your guts to me and I say nothing."

Duo nodded mutely. He didn't really thought it was unfair, he just wanted to know. Well, maybe a little unfair.

"I will tell you everything," Heero promised. "All you need is to ask, tonight…" He arched his brow. "After."

Duo smirked in resignation. Of course after. Typical of Heero.

"Duo, now that you know," Heero started. "Are you going to see me differently? Am I still not your Heero?"

The American gaped, his mind blank. At his lover's expectant look, he blurted the first thing that came to mind, which, fortunately for him, was the honest truth. "You will always be my Heero if your hair turned blue and you grew moss out of your ears."

"Moss?" Heero chuckled. Then it softened into a smile, one reserved specifically for Duo, especially in the afterglow of love making. "You have always done this to me, my dear Duo," he muttered, his hands stroking every part of Duo's arms and shoulders unconsciously. "You've always seen the real me, you've always been able to bring out the best of me. You've always taken me for who I am. You never expect me to be someone I am not." He nudged Duo to turn to face him, the American now on his knees.

"Heero?" Duo murmured, mesmerised by the intensity of the Japanese's gaze.

Heero leaned forward, pulling a shocked Duo into his arms. "I love you, Duo. Let's always be together," he said, burying his face into the side of Duo's warm, smooth neck.

Duo pulled back, smiling at his partner. "Yes, let's," he whispered, pressing his lips onto the other boy's.

They separated after a while, the taste of each other still lingering on their lips. Duo leaned against Heero, resting his head on his lover's strong chest. He did this often, listening to the steady beating beneath his ear. It was reminiscent of his dreams where he heard his twin's heart beat in tandem with his own.

"Duo," Heero spoke finally, his voice a rumbling to Duo.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back?"

Duo lifted his head. "Definitely." He got up and pulled Heero up. They walked slowly back to the dorm, hand in hand, enjoying the night. Both knew tonight would be a night of more discoveries for each other. Some physical, others not. Then, Duo realised something. "Hey, Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I get to top?"

Heero stopped, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'm _seriously_ considering it," he announced before sprinting away from Duo.

"Get back here!" Duo ran after Heero, jumping onto him. "You always say that, and it never happens." He grabbed the other boy around the neck. "I feel so used!"

"But you like it, don't you?" Heero teased.

XXxxXX

_Hilde,_

_Disregard previous email. Things have been settled. And I was just joking. Heero and I are very good friends. Nothing that has been implied in the previous mail was true. You can forget about me sending you any of the-_

Duo was startled when he heard a knock at his room door. Heero was at his home tonight, leaving Duo to his email writing and completing some homework. Despite him missing his lover, he was glad he could finally get some work done without being jumped on.

"Duo," someone called from outside his door, knocking it once. "Phone."

Duo pushed away from the desk and went into the hallway to pick up the phone. "Hel… What? Dad collapsed?"


	9. Part 9 Heero being an ass?

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured. 

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 8**

It was a normal day of school and lessons. But it wasn't a normal day for Heero Yuy by any means. He was sitting in his normal place in class, being ogled by the same girls day after day, bored by the same teachers lesson and lesson and teased by the same friends over and over. Yes, on the surface it was the same but there was one huge difference, the seat in front of him was empty.

Duo's seat.

For as long as Heero has known Duo, that seat was hardly ever empty. And when it was, there was a plausible explanation for it. Normally, it was after a night of endless loving and Duo couldn't find his legs to walk but today was different. Today, Heero didn't know where his partner, his heart, the other part of his soul was. He had come back from a night at his apartment only to find Duo gone. No one he had spoke to knew where the seemingly crazy American had disappeared to. He was getting worried. Duo, though sometimes flighty, would never be this irresponsible to make Heero worry for him. But as the day grew longer, Heero stopped being worried and now, the feeling has escalated in to the region of fear.

As the last class ended, Heero shot out of his seat, running toward the teacher's lounge. He went looking for a rather austere looking woman by the name of Miss Une, their form teacher.

"Is Duo sick? Is he injured? Is he missing? Has he been kidnapped? Had surgery?" Heero leaned over the table, spitting out question after question.

The brown haired woman stared up at the student in shock. "Who?"

Heero stopped, taking a deep breath. "Duo Maxwell," he grounded out. "He's from Class C, senior."

Ms Une adjusted her dark rimmed glasses. "Oh, him. Long rope of hair and once attached to your hip?" She smiled, teasing the beleaguered Japanese teen.

"Ms Une!"

The teacher took pity on Heero. "He left last night due to a family emergency. His father passed out at work. He hadn't regained consciousness so far and Duo has been requested to return home." Her expression took on a serious cast. "Just in case."

Just in case. That sounded ominous. Heero felt his heart drop into his stomach. Duo could be upset far away and he couldn't do anything to help him. Then he realised his lover hadn't told him anything about it. He hadn't even called up to tell him that he was leaving school for a while. Did he even care that Heero would worry? Did he?

"Oh yes, I completely forgot!" Ms Une exclaimed. "He was in a horrid rush but he reminded me at least fourteen times to tell you he was leaving." She slapped herself lightly on the cheek. "My, aren't I forgetful. Oh well, you know now, no harm done."

As quick as Heero's temper flared, Ms Une had managed to deflate it. He felt rather cheated that he wasn't able to stay angry at Duo longer, be pissed off with his actions. Well, he still had no way to contact Duo, nor has his boyfriend made any more to contact him during all this time. That was grounds for staying angry for at least one more hour for sure.

Then, Ms Une had to go and spoil it- again. "Oh yes, one more thing, Duo said he would be calling you tonight. So, go wait for his phone call alright?" She winked teasingly at Heero. It was quite evident that _everyone_ knew what happened behind the door to Duo's dorm.

That was hardly surprising, Heero never made it a secret anyway. Duo might had been initially bashful about public displays of affection but Heero had firmly believed love was love under any circumstances. Soon after, Duo had begun to believe it too.

Wait… call tonight? Damn, another tantrum opportunity ruined.

"Hmm, I wonder what he is going to do if anything was to happen to his family," Ms Une spoke softly, more to herself. "He may need to quit school. After all, he is here on a scholarship."

"Thank you, Ms Une." He ran out the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom, grabbing his bag. However, he was stopped by a wall of friends

"Where is Duo?" Mei Lan asked, supported by the guys behind her. She was one gutsy lady to take on Heero Yuy in his 'serious mode'.

"Yes, where is he?" Echoed Quatre's better half. It was Ms Forked Brow herself. Dorothy usually lurked in the background, but she genuinely liked Duo. He was kind to her where others ragged her for getting together with a senior. He also managed to force a shred of humour into her stiff countenance.

"Get out of my way," Heero brushed them aside. He was eager to return to wait for Duo's call. He needed to hear Duo's voice. He actually wanted his lover's arms around him at the moment but he would settle for his wonderfully husky tones resounding in his ears. And these people were standing between him and that. While he has never hurt a woman ever, he wondered if he should start. He thought his friends rather sneaky, placing the girls in the front line. If they had been there, they would be on the ground, dazed and dizzy right now.

"He's our friend too, Heero," Quatre spoke up, reproach resounding deeply in his voice. Of late, the blond had been polishing up his guilt trips and to date, he gave one of the most thorough, most beautiful trips along guilt lane Heero had ever imagined.

"He's back home, alright?" Heero finally gave in. "He's going to call me tonight, so please, just let me get through?" He hated the almost pleading tone in his voice at the end. He hated how he sounded so weak.

Evidently, his friends were shocked as well and let him through, their eyes wide. Taking the little mercies life gave him, Heero rushed past them, heading back to his apartment. He carelessly dropped his books and bag on the floor, hastily pulling off his shoes, dumping them in a trail all the way to his phone. Not taking his eyes off it, he collapsed onto the couch and waited. Suddenly, the silence of the apartment started pressing down on him. He had been here alone countless times and it had never sounded so… hollow, so empty. It was probably his mind playing on him, knowing Duo wasn't just ten minutes away, waiting for him. He huddled on the couch, hugging his knees close to him, wishing it was someone with bright blue/violet eyes and soft golden red hair. He hadn't realised Duo's impact on his once barren life.

He stared at the four walls, feeling incredibly caged in. He wanted to be where Duo was, even if it was only for emotional and moral support. What good was he here? What good was he at all? Old feelings of loneliness and abandonment swamped him with a vengeance. This time, there was no one around to keep them at bay. He buried his face in between his knees in agony. He was being separated with Duo. It hurt. He had just told Duo the day before that he had never wanted for them to be apart and his lover had fervently agreed.

Now, he was all alone.

Duo lied. He lied to Heero. How could he do that?

It was then the phone rang.

XXxxXX

Duo sat slumped in the uncomfortable visitor's chair. He was exhausted and he looked it. He stared at the sleeping visage of his father, feeling immeasurable relief that he had woken up shortly after Duo and Hilde's arrival. Still the worry wasn't completely chased away. His father was and looked ill. Duo was shocked to realise just how much weight his father had lost. Ian Maxwell also had a distinct pallor to his skin. Once shining eyes were dulled with stress and exhaustion. His father had always wanted the best for his children, even to the point of going without something himself. He saved and stinged in hope of his children having much better. Duo knew his father had gone out of his way to make sure he could go to Sanc. It had helped that he got in with a scholarship, but there was still living costs to deal with. And those weren't cheap. Hilde was, of course, another matter. She had one more year before she graduated and until then, she added to her father's burden as well. Her part time jobs didn't really cover much to be honest although it helped.

"He's sleeping again?" Hilde asked, quietly slipping into the room.

Duo nodded. "He looks so old," he observed sadly. "I didn't remember him ever looking so worn."

Hilde came behind her brother, squeezing his shoulder supportively. She didn't know what to say as well. She had just been as shock as Duo when she had been told her father had been rushed to the hospital after passing out in his office, which ironically, was his office.

The siblings stayed silent, watching over their father in a way that their parents had watched over them in their sleep many years ago. Duo never felt so helpless in his entire life. He wanted now more than ever to help his father, and the path he has chosen wasn't one that would help his family financially. He wanted deep down inside to be an artist but he also knew it was a path wrought with difficulty. What should he do?

Shall he abandon his dream and opt for something safe like studying to be an engineer or an accountant or something similar? Would he be asked to choose? It hurt him that he might need to choose between art and Heero, which was his soul, and his family, which were his soul. How can a person sacrifice either without scarring themselves for life?

Would his parents want him to make such a choice?

Would he?

He knew that even if he did, he would really last long in it. Even now, his mind was only full of Heero. He wondered how he was coping with his disappearance, what his lover doing, was he eating right, would he be lonely?

He shook his head in frustration, trying to clear his mind of Heero. He was supposed to worry about his father now and not his lover. What kind of son was he after all?

"Worried about Heero?" Hilde asked softly, not wanting to wake their father.

Duo's gaze jerked to his sister.

Hilde giggled. "I'm not exactly clueless, brother. You left without telling him anything. I guess you have the right to be worried."

"It's just…" He let out a sigh. "I've never left him alone like that before. Heero seem to have issues with… abandonment."

"He told you that?"

Duo shook his head. "I just know."

Hilde smiled wistfully. "What you and Heero have, this soul mate kind of thing, it what I would kill for. Why don't you go call him? At least you would feel better." She gave her brother a soft nudge on the shoulder.

"But…" Duo looked at the figure sleeping on the bed.

Just then, their mother, Helen Maxwell walked in.

"Mom's here," Hilde said. "Go."

"What is it, honey?" Helen asked her children.

"Duo needs to call to find out what he missed in school today," Hilde wisely provided a perfect excuse for her brother.

"Oh, go on then Duo, we will be alright."

Duo nodded gratefully his sister and quickly headed for a pay phone. He fed the phone some coins and dialled Heero's familiar number. He was waiting for it to ring when he heard a voice almost yelling, "Duo?"

Duo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He didn't even hear the phone ring. "Yeah, what were you doing waiting next to the phone?"

There was a faint sound coming from Heero. "Well, it's not like apartment is that big."

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Duo continued to teased his boyfriend unmercilessly.

"Jack ass," Heero muttered.

Duo burst into laughter. Suddenly, he was feeling a whole lot better about a lot of things. "How are you?" He asked, sober. "Are you alright?"

"I miss you." Even from over the phone, Duo could hear the depth of emotion from Heero. Damn, this was making him really guilty.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry about leaving without saying anything, Heero," he apologised, trying to inject into his voice just how much he wanted to be right next to Heero right now. "Did Ms Une tell you?"

Heero snorted. "Sure, just an hour ago."

"What?!" Duo exclaimed. "I reminded her twenty times throughout the entire conversation with her that she should tell you without any delay."

He could almost 'hear' Heero's smile. "Did she have her hair up when you told her?"

Duo chuckled softly. It was a standing joke amongst the students that Ms Une had multiple personalities. When she had her hair down, she was the 'nice' Ms Une but when she had her hair up, looking like something out of a Star Wars set, most students ran for their lives. In his panic and rush, Duo realised it was the 'other' Une sitting there.

"God, I didn't even notice. Don't Personality No. 1 take messages for Personality No. 2?" Duo quipped and both boys dissolved into mirth. It felt good to be laughing with Heero like this. It made him forget just where he was and who was lying in that hospital room.

As the laughter dwindled off, Heero asked, "How is your father?"

"He's alright, but I don't know, the doctors think it might be more than exhaustion," Duo sighed. "They are still confirming with some tests. We aren't sure if he would be able to go back to work." He was worried and he sounded it.

There was silence from Heero.

"Hey, are you still there?" Duo asked softly. He knew what was running through Heero's mind. Their plans, their promises. Perhaps they may not crystallise after all.

"Yeah. Take care of yourself alright?" Heero reminded.

"I will, don't worry. I will be probably staying for a few more days, then I will be back."

"Duo…" Heero began rather hesitantly.

"Yes, Heero?" Duo held his breath. Was Heero going to ask him questions that he had no answer to at the moment? He couldn't promise Heero anything right now that may not be a lie in the future.

"…Nevermind."

Duo released a breath he had been unconsciously holding. "Look, I'll give you a call to confirm when I am coming back alright? Take care of yourself. Don't forget to eat, remember to keep the covers on at night, don't stay up so late…"

Heero laughed. "The next thing you are going to tell me is to put the toilet seat down."

"Ass," Duo groused, unable to keep a smile from his face. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Heero breathed.

"Bye," Duo said, hanging up reluctantly.

"Duo," Helen popped her head out into the hallway. "I think it is time we had a family meeting."

XXxxXX

Heero stared at the phone long after he hung up with Duo. He was supposed to feel better but he didn't. What Duo hadn't left silent was true. Things just wasn't going according to their almost fairy tale like plans anymore.

The real world was giving them a wake up call.

They couldn't be married anyway, and one day, they would drift apart. He knew Duo loved children and expressed his desires of having a family one day. It was something Heero could never give Duo. Because of this, Heero was starting to doubt the promises of always being together. It was impossible. They would definitely go their own way one day. Perhaps it should be now rather than later?

"No!" Heero yelled, the very thought making him sick. He didn't want to be separated from the one person that made him see the very best in himself. He couldn't. It was a fate far worse than death.

"Master Heero!" There was urgent knocking on the door coupled with a frantic voice calling out for him. "Master Heero, are you alright?"

Heero started, before going to the door and pulling it open. "Otto? What are you doing here?" He stared in shock at his father's personal assistant.

"It's been a while now, Master Heero," Otto looked around, making sure Heero was alright.

"Is father here with you?" Heero asked curiously.

Otto shook his head, his expression taking on a serious cast. "Your father has asked me to pick you up and deliver you back home."

"What?!"

"Milliardo has disappeared, runaway, and has left notice to call off the wedding with Lucrezia Noin. Since you are the only other son, he is going to name you heir in your brother's stead," Otto continued. "Also, he wants you to stop your painting and attend a real university, preferably in his old alma mater in England. You've already been transferred out of Sanc Academy to another more renown high school."

_Renown for academics_. That had been kept silent.

Heero stared unblinkingly at Otto, completely taken off guard. No, this can't be. Not him too. This life, this relationship Duo, this was a dream. One that he didn't want to be woken from. Where was his forever? He had wanted to stay with Duo forever.

Was forever a dream as well?

tbc…

Just a little teh angst. Me no good at writing it, only mindless fluff.


	10. Part 10: Heero STILL being an ass?

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 10**

Heero never knew his mother. Not to the point he could remember her. He had always known that he was different from Milliardo and Relena. The dark hair was a dead giveaway. His two siblings were as blond as blond can be. The only thing that was remotely alike between the three was their vivid blue eyes. Even then, Heero could see the difference in hue. His was like the deepest ocean, or that was how his sappy boyfriend tend to describe it. Mill's and Relena's were ice blue and it felt like being doused in icy cold water if there was displeasure in them. He had a distinctive Asian cast to his features while his siblings were completely Caucasian. At first he was too young to realise anything, not even understanding why his stepmother hated him and how his own siblings were forbidden to ever play with him.

It was then he heard the whispers. It was gossip, servant talk, but coupled with the latest beating from his stepmother, he had to believe it was true. He was the son of his father's mistress. At first he didn't understand what mistress meant and had innocently asked who he thought was his mother. He would never forget what happened next, though he would never allow himself to dwell on it. Suffice to say, he never asked that question ever again.

The only one that he thought even remotely cared for him was his father. Even then, he was never home, work having taken him away for weeks on end. He knew Relena wanted to at least play with him, if her overtures of friendship were anything to go by but she was also his age and had to listen to her mother or risked being punished.

It was then he realised, he would always be alone. He had lived a large portion of his young life in that manner. He ate on his own, he studied on his own, basically did everything on his own. No one cared if he lived or died. Over the years, he had gotten hostile, easily angry at everything and everyone. It had gotten so bad to the point where everyone had started ignoring him, not out of habit but more to save their own hide. They knew how destructive Heero Yuy could be on a good day, much less a bad one.

Heero Yuy, even his name was a slap to him. His father had never found the time to give him a new name. So, he was left with the name his mother gifted him with. It was a Japanese name, as was his mother and another burden to him.

He just wanted someone to love him, someone to notice him, but no one ever did.

He was spiralling into an abyss of despair for the longest time, that was, until he met Treize Kushrenada. He was Milliardo's friend from high school. When friends came over, his stepmother made sure he was as far away from eyes as possible and Heero found refuge under his favourite tree in the garden. He knew the drill. If he wanted dinner tonight, he would listen.

And that was where he made an acquaintance of Treize Khusrenada. He looked very much like he did now, tall, elegant, polite and a hundred times less perverted than he was now. He had snuck out of the house for a cigarette break. He had always been a bad boy under the veneer of elegance even back then. He had seen a little boy huddling a huge tree, staring longingly in the direction of the house.

"Hello," he greeted the dark haired boy who was looking absolutely lost.

Heero started. He hadn't noticed someone next to him. He looked up at the tall, urbane man. "Y… you're talking to me?" He couldn't believe it and his tone bespoke it rather clearly.

Treize's brow furrowed in confusion as he hunkered down next to the boy. "Yes, I am. You're Mill's little brother Heero aren't you?"

And that had been the start of a beautiful friendship. Treize was the one who introduced art to Heero, allowing him to release his pent up feelings. It was an outlet for him, and he was rather surprised to find that he was rather good at it as well. It was from then he started writing his message all over the canvases he found. He told of his life, his sorrow, and one day, someone deciphered and answered that message.

That person was Duo Maxwell.

He couldn't remember a better time in his life. He was actually cared for, loved and had all the attention he wanted. He had friends and he had fun. And most of all, he had Duo. They were happy, fulfilling days and days he never wanted to end.

But one would always need to wake, no matter how beautiful the dream was. That was the cruelty of reality. And they were all in its vicious grip.

Heero stared at his barren ceiling, his mind a turmoil of thoughts. He couldn't deny the pain he was in now, at the very thought of separation from Duo. It hurt, very much. Perhaps it was better that they had never met. It took him this long to realise that while they had been virtually living as one person for the past two years, it was blatantly clear now that they were two separate people.

It hurt.

He has decided.

XXxxXX

"Hey, there you are!" Ian Maxwell greeted his son exuberantly. He opened his arms wide as Duo almost leapt into his father's arms.

Helen and Hilde both smiled at the childlike demeanour Duo showed in the presence of his father. Father and son always had an amazing relationship, one that Helen didn't really understand. But when it came to Ian, Duo was willing to sacrifice everything. When it came to Ian, Duo was also five. Ian laughed, ruffling his son's hair, which was amazingly like his own in hue and length, although the father had a much shorter length than son. Helen had insisted on it.

Duo pulled back, quickly pulling his glasses down and surreptitiously wiping at his eyes. He smiled happily at his father and took a seat on the hospital bed, next to him.

"Are you alright?" Duo asked, concerned written all over him.

Ian smiled. "I'm more than alright, I'm just peachy."

"Peachy?" Duo repeated, exchanging looks of horror with his sister, who had a similar expression across her face. He really found it funny when his parents tried to be 'hip'. More often than not, it hurt. His face caught a fluffy pillow. His heart lifted immeasurably. It was true, his father was alright. Or getting there. "What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is okay, this idiot here," Helen shot her husband an affectionate look, "Merely overworked himself."

Ian shrugged. "Business got good. I can't turn customers away right?"

Duo smiled. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps his father wasn't working himself to the bone because of him?

"And I am going to jump right back in the saddle as soon as those freaking doctors release me from this bed," Ian groused, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "The next thing they are going to do is feed me Jell-O."

"Well, on the upside, you do get sponge bathes from really cute nurses," Hilde winked at her father.

"Oi!" Helen and Duo exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, Duo, since dad is alright, isn't it time you went back to school?" Hilde hinted none too subtly. She knew despite the love her brother had for his family, he was truly miserable without Heero.

Duo shot his sister a death glare. It was a look that simply say 'shut up'.

"Oh yes!" Ian exclaimed. "You shouldn't miss school too much. It isn't good for you, and you're on scholarship." He made shooing motions. "Go, go!"

"Hilde!" Duo yelled, forgetting for a moment he was at the hospital. He couldn't believe what his sister was doing. Sure he wanted to be at Heero's side at the moment but his family needed him more.

"Seriously, Duo," his father cut in, sombre. "I am serious, go."

Helen nodded. "That's right, Duo. Someone needs you now."

Duo started. God, did even his parents knew what was going on in his life? Another sharp glare at his sister, which was returned by an impish grin and a nonchalant shrug. Damn her. Was nothing sacred?

"I'm needed here!" He insisted.

Ian reached forward and placed a heavy hand on his son's shoulder. "Duo, I'm fine. You have your own dreams, son. And I don't think it involves being someone who checks other people's eyes." His smile was filled with gravity.

"We love you, son and I think you are happy now, and with someone else," Helen piped in, unable to hold back a giggle as his son turned a rather interesting shade of red.

"Hilde, your yaoi collection is _so_ gone!" Duo threatened.

"Ya… what is that?" Helen asked,

Hilde shot from her chair and proceeded to drag his brother out of the room. Duo was screaming bloody murder all the way.

Helen turned to her husband looking utterly confused. "Our children are insane. Must be from your side of the family."

"Hey!"

XXxxXX

Duo knew something was wrong the moment he stepped back into school. Knowing he was rather infamous around campus, well, truthfully him _and_ Heero, he ignored the whispers that started to spread like wildfire. At first anyway. Soon it got a little too loud to ignore. He looked around, confused. But as he tried to catch someone's eye, he found that none would meet his. This was really getting odd.

He had only left for two days but now the world seemed to have a secret that he didn't know about. When he made his way to his class he noted that the whispers had escalated even more.

He finally had it. He turned to the entire class. "What is going on? If you want to say something, say it to my face!"

Silence fell over the class like a shroud as they stared at Duo in shock. Very rarely did Duo do something like that, call out in class in that manner. He much preferred to let Heero keep the gossiping and whispers at bay. But… Heero wasn't around! Shocked blue/violet eyes swung around the room, trying to find the one person he most desperately wanted to see.

"Where's Heero?" He called out.

"You don't know?" Trowa asked in shock, pulling their friend back into their normal huddle.

Duo shook his head mutely.

"Heero hasn't been coming to school for the last few days," Quatre offered, now looking concerned. "Could he be sick?"

Duo shook his head again.

"How is it that _you_ don't know?" Wu Fei incredulously.

Duo shrugged, looking absolutely miserable. "He wasn't picking up my calls. I thought he was busy with school and stuff." A slight pout started to form on his lips.

"We don't know what happened, but we thought he didn't want to come to school since you weren't around," Quatre said.

"I… I need to speak with Ms Une," Duo pulled away from the group, distraught. He took off, ignoring the calls of concerned from his friends. His footsteps pounded along the quiet hallways. He had to be quick before a teacher picked him up for running when classes were being conducted. He practically slingshot into the teacher's lounge, one hand holding onto the frame of the door for support.

"Ms Une," he gasped.

The brown haired teacher looked up in shock. "Duo, welcome back," she greeted amiably, brushing her hair away from her shoulders. Right, nice Ms Une today. This might be a little easier than he expected. "Why aren't you in class?" She looked at her watch. "Which have started."

"Where…" He gasped. "…Is… Heero?"

Ms Une's smile dimmed. "Oh, I thought you knew."

Something like horror shot through Duo. Was Heero sick or something? Was something wrong with him? He didn't realise he was shouting those questions at an increasingly shocked Ms Une.

"No… Duo," she strove to calm the distraught boy down. "It's just that Heero… well, Heero is considering a transfer from Sanc Academy."

Transfer… Heero might leave him? Heero was going to leave him? Why? Did he do something wrong? Didn't he say that he wanted to stay with Duo forever? Was everything about Heero a lie? He was running out of the room even his brain connected with the rest of his body.

"Duo, wait!" Ms Une called from the door, watching the boy disappear down the hall.

Duo continued running even as he left the school, his mind churning with disturbing thoughts.

_Heero never said anything. Heero never lied to him. Heero had been keeping things from him. Heero was leaving him, Heero was leaving him, HEERO WAS LEAVING HIM!_

_WHY?_

All too soon he was panting outside Heero's apartment building, gasping for breath. He was finally here, he would finally get some answers. He ran toward the bell and rang Heero's apartment. To his surprise an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Hello?"

"Uhm… this is Heero's friend, I'm Duo. Is… is Heero there?" Duo waited for a reply but there was only silence from within the apartment. After a long time, a stranger came to the door. He was dressed in a suit, and looking very much like the yuppies Duo saw around town.

"Mr Maxwell?" The man greeted.

Duo nodded.

"I'm sorry but Master Heero has informed me that he has no wish to see you. I would request that you leave." The man, sensing Duo's protest added, "Before I am required to call the authorities to physically remove."

Duo jerked back as if slapped. Heero didn't want to see him? Why? Before he could another word, the door slammed in his face. He backed away from the apartment, feeling his heart shrivel in his chest. His Heero didn't want to see him. His Heero asked him to leave. His Heero never wanted to leave his side, ever. This was wrong, this wasn't his Heero. His Heero would never ever do this to him. Something had definitely happened. He must find out what.

And there was only one person who could tell him.

XXxxXX

Otto sighed, walking back into the living room. The pain in the other boy's face was difficult to face. But he guessed it was for the better. Master Heero needed to leave his old life behind him. His expression dimmed even more when he saw the young boy staring blankly at the other side of the wall.

There was more to these two than friendship and both of them were hurting.

"Master Heero…" He began

Heero got up abruptly. "I'm going to take a nap. There is no need to wake me for lunch." He walked back into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Once in the sanctuary of his own room, he crumpled to his feet, hugging himself in pain. He had done it, he had severed part of his soul from himself.

Now he wished he would just die.

XXxxXX

"Ah, Duo," Treize smiled impishly, ushering the boy into his home. "It's odd that you came here alone. Where's Heero?" Then his expression brightened. "Aaah, decided to dump him and go for a real man?" He sidled closer to the shorter boy, looming over him.

"Treize, stop it!" Duo exclaimed.

Treize winced mockingly. "Yes, I know Duo has his Heero."

"Yes, it is about Heero, he left… he left school and he is never coming back!" Duo swallowed the lump that threatened to form in his throat. This was no time for tears, besides, boys don't cry! "Do you know what is going on?"

Treize frowned, though he didn't seem surprised.

"Please, you must know what's wrong!" Duo grabbed the taller man's shirt in anxiety.

The older man stared down at Duo for a moment, speechless. Then he signed in resignation. Might as well tell him. "Look, this isn't from Heero alright? I haven't spoken to him in a while now. But apparently, his brother Milliardo called off his wedding with his fiancée and ran away from home. So his father, in need of an heir has asked Heero to return home to name him the new heir." _Demanded would be more like it,_ he thought but kept it to himself.

"Oh, I see…" Duo muttered, not really 'seeing' anything.

"You do understand what that means, don't you?" Treize pressed.

Duo nodded. Yes, Heero, who he knew wanted his father's love more than anything was willing to give him up to get just that. Would Heero be happy? He didn't blame Heero, he knew how much despair his lover, his _former_ lover had went through to attain that. Now that it was so close in his grasp, Duo wouldn't blame him for accepting it.

"Yes, thank you," Duo nodded, leaving Treize's apartment, his shoulders slumped.

Treize watched the door close softly behind Duo. This was turning out wrong. They two belonged with each other. Why did this happen? Why did this have to happen? He sighed again and headed toward his room. He opened the door and walked in, taking in the man that was huddled under the covers.

"Well, Milliardo, are you happy now?"

tbc…

Queue music. Betcha thought I forgot about this little baby… or thought I was dead… or extremely lazy… or extremely evil… or extremely useless…

Anyways, enjoy. Nope, didn't forget Reflections. Going up soon.


	11. Part 11: Duo to the rescue!

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters to Home**

**Part 11**

"Well Milliardo, are you happy now?"

Milliardo Peacecraft shrank from the cold gaze Treize shot at him. He dropped his gaze guiltily. Treize came around and sat next to the other man.

"You heard?"

Milliardo nodded, his blond hair shimmering. "I just wanted to see you again, Treize," he looked longing into his friend's eyes. "Is that so wrong?"

Treize shook his head in resignation. He leaned forward, cupping the side Milliardo's face with one hand. He smiled as the blond leaned instinctively into his touch. It was as if the last three years never happened and they were in school again. They were lovers again.

"No, Mill. It's not wrong but to call off your engagement with a nice girl like Lu is."

Milliardo jerked back.

"Are you telling me you don't love her?" Treize asked gently.

"No!" Milliardo protested.

"Look, having cold feet before a wedding is normal."

"It's not cold feet!" Milliardo blurted. "It's not," he said, softer, sadder. "I missed you."

Treize smiled affectionately at his friend, once his lover. "I missed you too. But we agreed a long time ago that what we had was nothing more than an infatuation. You had your family and I had my art. They don't mix."

"Why not?" Milliardo yelled, throwing his arms around the other man. "We loved each other!" Without another word, he pressed their lips together.

Treize stiffened at first before relaxing against Milliardo. Memories flooded him as his arms wrapped themselves around the blond's body. He tasted as he still did, so many years ago, his lips just as soft. But that was the past, he had to remember that. He disentangled Milliardo from him, holding him at arms length.

"The key word is 'loved', as in past tense. Mill, it's over. You know this," he shook the other man slightly.

Milliardo nodded. "I know. I realise that. I just needed to see you one more time."

Treize smiled tenderly. He gathered the other man into his arms. "I know."

The two lay in a warm embrace for the longest time.

XXxxXX

Duo spent a long, lonely time walking back to the school. While now he understood the reason behind Heero's decision of transferring out of Sanc Academy, he still couldn't understand why Heero didn't want to speak to him. What was Heero thinking? The tears that had threatened earlier were now hovering just under the surface and Duo knew he was losing his battle for control.

No, boys don't cry.

He stalked back to class, his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

"Hey, Duo!" Wu Fei called out, waving him over. "What happened to you? You got us worried this morning."

Duo walked over to his friends, still silent. He bit his lower lip, trying to stop the quivering.

"You just ran out like that," Quatre slung an arm around his silent friend's shoulder.

This was what finally broke him. A friendly touch, which should have been Heero's. Crystalline droplets spill over, streaming down his cheeks unchecked. He lifted his tearful face to meet his friends. He sniffed pathetically. "Everyone…"

All three gasped in shock. Duo… crying? That was something either of them had ever expected. Never in the two years they have been together they have seen Duo shed anything remotely _like_ tears.

"What happened?" Trowa asked urgently. "Did someone give you flak about being gay?"

"Are you bullied or something?" Quatre added.

"Or… or did someone rape you?" Wu Fei blurted.

Duo angrily dashed his tears away. "Heero… Heero… he…"

Wu Fei growled, incensed. "What! Heero raped you?"

Trowa sighed and slapped his friend on the back of the head. "Wu Fei, that's normal."

"Oh… right," Wu Fei smiled sheepishly. "I forgot. Duo gets raped by Heero on a regular basis."

"Precisely, and I thought you would remember, since you stay so close to his room!"

Duo sniffed again, ignoring most of the silly banter between his friends. "Heero is going to transfer school because his dad says so!"

"Now?" Quatre exclaimed. This was surprising. It was almost halfway through the academic year.

"It must have come at a surprise," Trowa commiserated.

Duo nodded jerkily. "That's not the worse part. He… he refused to see me! I went to his home but he wouldn't come out to look at me." The water works started again. "Why does he hate me all of a sudden? What did I doooooooo?"

The three of then shrank away.

"Please… please… please…" Quatre waved his hand at Duo desperately. A crying Duo was an anomaly. A smile suited him better.

Trowa laid a heavy hand on Duo's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take you over to Heero's."

"He has someone guarding the door. I can't get in," Duo rubbed his reddening nose.

Wu Fei flexed his muscles. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you do get in."

Quatre smiled sweetly at his friend. "I agree. Duo Maxwell should always smile. Tears don't become him. Boys don't cry remember?"

"Besides, you two are like a two in one set. It would look weird to have only half of you walking around," Trowa grinned.

Duo exhaled loudly, with relief. Yes, he would see Heero. He wasn't going to give him up without a fight.

XXxxXX

Otto knocked on Heero's door, concerned that his young master had been silent for such a long while.

"Master Heero?" He called out, getting worried.

There was along silence before Heero's strained voice filtered through the door. "Yes, Otto?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the arrangements for the transfer is almost done and we should be moving back to the main house in a few days."

"I see." The voice was muffled.

Otto frowned, not liking how sad his young master sounded. "Master Heero, perhaps you would like me to say something to…" The ringing of the door bell interrupted him.

"Go get the door," Heero ordered.

"Yes, sir." He walked toward the door and pressed the intercom button. "Yes, who is it?"

"Ahem, this is your neighbour. We are just returning some mail that got into our mailbox."

Otto frowned. The voices sounded young and nervous, and nothing like the two old couples that lived on either side of them. Perhaps it was their grandchildren? He opened the door. "Thank you for…" And was attacked by three young men dressed in Sanc Academy uniforms. Two of them grab hold of his legs and shoulders while the last choked him around his neck. "What the…"

"Go, Duo. Get in. We'll take it from here!" The Chinese one holding him barked.

The boy with the ridiculously long braid that Otto recognised as having come over earlier, turned and flashed his friend an almost maniacal grin. "Thank you!" He ran towards Heero.

"Wait!" Otto yelled, struggling against the boys holding him back.

Heero lay on the bed, trying very hard not to think of Duo. He knew he hurt the American earlier but he couldn't see Duo. If he did, his resolve would weaken. He couldn't afford that happening. He started when he heard loud footsteps pounding up to his room. It sounded like a huge herd of elephants.

He got up from bed, walking towards the door. The sound was getting louder. He pulled the door open, peeking around it cautiously. "Otto, what's all the nois…" He sucked in his breath when he saw a familiar lithe figure with amazing eyes and the most wonderful head of golden brown hair running toward his room.

"Heero!" Duo called out joyfully, his face lighting up at the sight of his lover.

"Duo!" Heero cried out in shock. What was he doing here? No! He couldn't see Duo. He couldn't go back on his decision. He ducked back into his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He leaned against the wooden panel, gasping as if he had run a thousand miles. He heart was twisting within his chest and it hurt. It was uncertain whether he was feeling happy or sad. It felt like his heart was telling him that it was both.

Duo rushed to the closed door, feeling undeniably hurt that Heero had closed the door on him again. He pounded furiously against it. "Heero, what's wrong, let me in!"

Heero tried to ignore what the familiar voice was doing to his aching heart. He couldn't believe how much he had missed Duo. But what was he doing here? Where was Otto?

"Heero, tell me what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?" Duo begged plaintively.

Heero felt his heart shatter at the sound of Duo's pleading, the other boy's voice filled with pained confusion. How could he have done such a thing to such a beautiful soul? But it wasn't as if he had any choice. Pain now was better than a worse break up later.

"It's over, Duo. I'm transferring to another school and that's the end of it," Heero screamed, closing his eyes, shutting them from the world, from the agony that was going through him. He cannot leave Duo, ever. Why are they asking him to?

"I know, but why won't you speak to me?" Duo pounded on the door, tears escaping his control once more. "What have I done to make you hate me? Why?"

Heero gaped. He couldn't let Duo think he had done something wrong. It was Heero's fault not Duo's! "It's… it's not your fault."

"Then why? Just tell me!"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand!" Heero cried out, completely borne out of frustration. Even as he said it, he knew it was the wrong thing. His hand shot to his mouth, covering it completely. Crap, did he just say something like that? Boy, was he going to get into trouble now.

"Won't… un…der…stand? Your… Duo?" Duo felt his eyelid twitching. He, who could almost read Heero's mind sometimes?

"Uh… wait… Duo, that's not what I mean," Heero tried to save himself, wiping sweat created by sheer panic.

Duo took a deep breath and took a step back from the door. "Heero, get away from the door if you don't want to end up on the opposite side of the wall."

Otto managed to get into the house with the three boys attached to him, struggling all the way. He noted with some amusement the previous agony on the long haired boy's body language had now drained away and was replaced by utter frustration and more than a little anger. _Much_ more than a little.

Heero wisely scooted out of the door's path. "Hey… Duo, what are you thinking of doing?"

Duo growled loudly, kicking at the door. It slammed open, swinging wildly at the hinges.

His four spectators' jaw dropped at the change in character of the normally mild mannered Duo. The three boys shrank away, hiding behind Mr Peacecraft's aide.

"Remind me never to piss Duo off," Quatre muttered fearfully, backing away slowly.

Trowa, Wu Fei and _Otto_ nodded mutely in agreement, struck dumb in amazement at the violent manner being portrayed. Then together as one, they surged toward the open door, not wanting to miss a minute of it.

Duo strode through the now open door way, his eyes tracking the stock still Heero. His lover was standing right in the middle of the room, staring at him apprehensively. Heero nibbled his lower lip nervously. He didn't really know how to face Duo right now. He had been so mean to him. He deserved to be slapped by Duo and noting the other boy's expression, he was just going to do just that. Duo strode in, standing in front of Heero. He raised his hand and Heero quickly shut his eyes, bracing himself for the slap he knew was forthcoming. Instead of the stinging pain across his cheek, he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder before moving to curl behind his neck. Duo's hand, Duo's warm hand was touching him and pulling him into a long hungered embrace.

"Got ya," Duo whispered happily, burying his nose into Heero's shoulder.

Heero's arms tightened around Duo, pulling him as close as it was humanly possible. His lover's delicious scent filled his senses. It wasn't a particular discernable scent but it was everything that Duo was. He just couldn't get close enough. But soon, he would have to let go, he would lose Duo anyway. Why? Why did Duo have to come back and make things worse?

"You shouldn't have come here, Duo," Heero choked out. "I still have to leave you." He rubbed his cheek against the still silent Duo's shoulder. "My father still wants me to go to that school, and you father…. Your obligations to your family now that your father is sick," he continued, his voice muffled but was getting louder and more desperate. Desperate for Duo to understand. "Since we are going to be separated anyway, why not now instead of later?"

"Heero!" Duo pulled away, shaking his boyfriend by the shoulders. "Listen to me, my father is fine now and he knows about us. Hell, they all know about us and they don't mind." He resisted a smile at the shocked expression on Heero's face. It was actually quite priceless. "Besides," he continued forcefully. "No one can predict the future. We probably might not know if we are going to be together tomorrow, but," he kissed Heero, short but demanding, "I would like to spend whatever time we might have had left _together_, you bleeding idiot!"

The smile that bloomed on Heero's face was something beautiful to behold as he lunged for Duo, throwing his arms around the other's boy's neck. "I love you, Duo. I'm so sorry. I want to spend every second together as well," he whispered fiercely into the American teen's ear.

Otto stared at the two boys now locked in a fierce kiss. He had never seen Master Heero look so vulnerable. He had never thought Master Heero would allow himself to let anyone see him like this. It seemed rather criminal to break these two apart. But was he able to do anything? He was jarred from his thoughts when someone, a tall brown haired boy with a weird hairdo pulled him by the arm.

"Let's leave them alone alright?" The boy's single visible green eye winked at him.

Wu Fei winced. "I didn't hear anything, I didn't see anything, I don't know anything." He stalked away, helping Trowa pulled the aide along.

"Remind me _never_ to pissed Duo off!" Quatre repeated.

The two in the room were completely oblivious about what was going on outside.

"Duo," Heero cupped the other boy's face in between his hands. He missed the dangerous gleam in Duo's eyes. "I… aaaaah!" He was pushed rather forcefully to the bed, Duo looming over him. "What… what are you doing?"

Duo straddled Heero, pinning his lover down. "I've got you _exactly_ where I want you," he said, seriously. "I am going to on top of you no matter what today."

Heero gulped. Duo was extremely serious. "You're on top now," he muttered weakly. He felt extremely nervous right now. Then he noticed the residual fear and pain in Duo's expression and once again he felt the guilt of having put it there.

Smiling softly, he pulled Duo down, kissing him languidly. "I'm sorry, my love."

It was as perfect as always, but for Duo it was a thousand times better. He was now able to share with Heero how cherished the Japanese made him feel on a regular basis. This was sharing, truly a sharing soul, mind and body.

For as long as reality would let them.

XXxxXX

Otto picked up his cell phone, recognising it as Mr Peacecraft's personal number. "Yes, sir." He was silent for a while as he digested the information told to him. "Master Milliardo has returned? You must be very relieved."

He fell silent again.

"No, Master Heero is fine. You want to bring him back anyway?" He gasped. Was Master Heero destined to be separated from the one he loved? "I see, Mrs Peacecraft finally agreed on a divorce. He smiled. "No, Mr Peacecraft, I highly doubt Master Heero would crave your attention as much as he wanted to in the past." His eyes landed on the closed door. "There is someone he would rather be right now."

More silence as Heero's father replied.

"I'm glad you are glad, sir. So am I."

tbc…

Only one more chappie. Whew!


	12. Epilogue: Leaving a mark

**Disclaimers: **Not mine, not even going to dream that they are mine. Just took them out for a spin, did a little torture and returned them home nice and slightly tortured.

**Warnings:** Waaaaaaaaay too much sap in this one. General warnings such as OOCs, shounen ai, slightly more graphic dreams and pre lemons that Tsu is used to writing. But don't worry, Tsu still doesn't write lemons.

**A/N:** This a fusion with a yaoi manga that I picked up called 'Colors'. Some parts are reflective of the manga, others are just me putting things in. Hehehe, I promised myself no fusion fics, but I couldn't help it. Even I got hyperglycaemia from reading it. Too sweet, toooo sweet. Perhaps someone who has read this can tell me if I am infringing anything by writing how I did.

**Letters back Home**

**Epilogue**

"You suck, Duo," Heero complained, wincing at the soreness. "I won't be able to walk properly for days."

Duo grinned at him shrugging. "Too bad, as if it didn't hurt when you did it to me that first time." He threw Heero a look. "Practice on makes perfect."

"Hey! I'm sore enough, you idiot!" Heero whacked his boyfriend on the shoulder with a soft feather pillow. There was a minor grapple and Heero had Duo under him in an instant. "Though, this is the most perfect solution, and the most perfect position."

"You're not going to be unfair about this!" Duo pouted.

Heero realised his lover with reluctance and sat up, shifting to get a little more comfortable. He couldn't shake the melancholy feeling. Sooner or later, they would have to walk their own path. Their lives would inevitably cause them to go down different roads. But until that day, Heero wasn't about to let go of Duo's hand. They would walk down their current path together for as long as possible.

"Things would be easier if I could knock you up," Heero sighed. "Then my problems would be solved."

Duo pouted, then his expression turned thoughtful. "Hmm… perhaps Hilde would get someone to be interested in our relationship and turn into a yaoi manga. Them some fangirl might be so captivated our story that she will turn it into a fanfiction about this bunch of men living in the forest with different abilities. Supposedly, these men could get pregnant and you and I would meet and you would impregnate me and my evil brother would try to plot against me because he was jealous of my popularity among my people and…" **Sorry, couldn't resist banging up my own story.**

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, looking like Duo had gone insane.

Duo chuckled, blushing at how his mouth had run away with him. "Nothing, random rambling."

A comfortable silence ensued as the basked in each other's company.

"Hey, Heero," Duo said, looking rather thoughtful.

"Yeah?" Heero muttered, half asleep.

"Let's draw something, together. For Treize's new exhibition. Let's leave a proof of our existence? Tell the world that you and I met?"

Heero smiled.

XXxxXX

_We may go our separate ways one day ._

_I will always remember you._

_You were there to pick me up when I fell. For that I am forever grateful._

_Let's show the world the eternal time we spent together._

XXxxXX

Treize walked through his gallery. The paintings had been hung the day before and he was giving everything a once over before opening for the day. So far everything was in good condition. It was then a picture caught his eye. He stood in front of it staring at it for a long while.

He shook his head. "I never knew the two of you to be such a show off. Well, anyone who sees it can't deny the love you two have for each other. Make me jealous won't you?" He walked away sighing.

He left behind a painting filled with happy joyous colours. Under it was a tag that said:

_Introspective_

_By_

_Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell_

XXxxXX

_For we will never be truly apart._

**The freaking end! FINALLY!**


End file.
